Baby Steps
by Yokomi
Summary: "It's been a long time since you did anything fun!" her best friend said... maybe she was right, "Tonight, we'll dump your burden on someone else, so you can really live! And don't worry, I know just who we're dumping it on!" Maybe she shouldn't let Anko come up with plans... never again.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:** Hi again! So this came to me when I was searching for any fics showing Kakashi babysitting Mirai… and I found none, ABSOLUTELY NONE! That's why I decided to write this, hope you enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING!

 **Chapter 1**

"Just so you know… no matter how much you glare at me, the answer is still, and always will be, _no_ ," he said, not eying the person in front of him as he flipped the page.

"Please, it's only for one night, promise!" she repeated for the hundredth time that hour, "And it won't even be that hard… I'm sure a big, bad Jonin, such as yourself, can do it," she tried.

"Kurenai… you have a lot of friends… can't you ask them to do it?"

"But you're my friend too, Kakashi… and I'm still asking you nicely," the Genjutsu mistress stated with a deceptively calm, cheerful smile, her one-year-old daughter held carefully in her arms. The Great Hatake Kakashi, Jonin-sensei of the Legendary Team 7, one of the heroes who took down Kaguya, and Konoha's Sixth Hokage found himself shuddering at the composed façade one Sarutobi Kurenai was displaying at that moment.

"I'm going to ask nicely one more time," she said, smile still in place, "Please look after Mirai tonight… I promise, _just_ _tonight_ ,"

"But Kurenai," he was treading down a dangerous path by trying to gently refuse, he knew it, but he wouldn't be caught dead taking care of _any_ snotty-nosed hellion of a brat, even if that brat happened to be Sarutobi Mirai, "there are plenty of other, _better_ options. Really, I'm the worst possible person for this job,"

"Oh, better? Like who?"

"Shikamaru, Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, Naruto… even _Gai_ or _Anko_ , if you're that desperate,"

"Actually, Anko and I are having a women's only night out, along with Shizune, and maybe some others, too," she countered, "Gai is out of the question, and I don't even have to tell _you_ why,"

"What about your cute little students? You can have one of mine, if yours aren't available," he suggested with a seemingly hopeful expression on his face, Kurenai really couldn't tell with that mask.

"But they're our _students_ , you're my _friend_ … in situations like this, _you_ take priority,"

"…I'm busy…?"

"Are you asking me, or are you telling me?" she said, her voice a little louder, before her expression turned playful, "You know… if you have a date with someone special… I'll be willing to let you go…but," she put on her best glare while bouncing her sweet daughter softly, "if I find out that you are lying, Hatake Kakashi, I swear I will kill you, in the most painful way I could ever think of, just so I can make sure that you suffer through the slowest, most agonizing death possible… You'd be setting a bad example for Mirai," she ended with a grin, hugging her baby.

 _So lying is 'setting a bad example', but killing a poor, innocent man is not?_ Kakashi said internally, but outwardly, he would dare not.

 _I didn't want to do this, Kakashi,_ Kurenai thought, _but you leave me no other choice._

"You know… you and Asuma were good friends… I like to believe that I'm not the only one who cherishes his memory," she said, getting a bit teary-eyed, "So if you won't do it for the sake of doing it… won't you do it for Asuma?" she asked, and she could tell by the quick averting of eyes that she had won. Time to seal the deal, "She's only a year old, I promise she won't be much trouble. It's only for one night, too, so… please?"

She was playing him, and he knew it… but when she put it like that… Kakashi really was starting to feel bad for not accepting before. He was going to regret this, but…

"Alright, fine," he said, "Just _one_ night," Kurenai gave him a grateful look and thanked him profusely.

"Here," she gave him a key, "go to my house, all of Mirai's needs are over there. I also left you a guide; it'll tell you _exactly_ what you have to do," Kurenai didn't give him a chance to respond before she got up, threw the baby in the clueless Hokage's arms and left the room… before her victim could change his mind.

"Mama! Bye-bye!" Young Mirai shouted excitedly after her mother, turning to the new, mysterious person. What was that black thing on his face? Mirai reached for it.

As Kurenai exited the building in a quick escape, the only thought crossing her mind was, _this is all Anko's fault._

 _Earlier that day…_

 _"Hey, Kurenai!" she heard someone call her name as she tried to make Mirai stop fussing while holding three bags of groceries in one hand and the baby in the other, "Nice to see you out of the house!" Her best friend, otherwise known as Mitarashi Anko, yelled-loudly- from across the street._

 _"Hey! It hasn't been that long… I went out grocery-shopping last week!" she argued._

 _"You know that's NOT what I mean, Sarutobi!" the Snake Mistress shouted whilst pointing a finger in her face. Kurenai internally sighed as her friend's loud voice made Mirai start crying._

 _"Do something useful and carry those bags," she said as she put her burden in Anko's hands as she tended to her daughter._

 _"Kurenai… I'm serious, YOU NEED A BREAK!" Anko screeched, and Kurenai wondered if she was doing that on purpose, "And I have the perfect solution,"_

 _Just to humor the other woman, Kurenai raised her eyebrows, "Oh? And what might that be?"_

 _"Dump the kid at the house, get a friggin' babysitter, and come with us. We're having a women's night out!"_

 _"Who exactly is 'we'?"_

 _"Me, Shizune, maybe Ino and Sakura, a couple of other girls, all kunoichi of course, it'll be totally awesome… and it's just what you need!"_

 _"I can't just find a babysitter that easily. I'm not leaving Mirai with just anyone,"_

 _"I have a solution for that, too," Anko said with a way too mirthful gleam in her eyes, "Get Kakashi to do it,"_

 _"He's the Hokage, he had more important things to do,"_

 _"Which is why this will do him good as well… He'll spend time with another human being, who isn't Gai, any member of his team, or some old geezer," she countered yet again. It seemed like Anko had thought this all out, through and through. Kurenai involuntarily sweat-dropped at that revelation._

 _"I know Kakashi… he won't agree," But Anko just had to wave dismissively._

 _"He's going to be stubborn… but if you have no other choice, bring Asuma into it, he'll agree just like that," she said as she snapped her fingers, "And besides… maybe if a girl thinks he's a family man, we'll finally be able to find a girl for him," she added as an afterthought, "Babysitter has been provided, it's someone we all trust and know. So… we're meeting up at that fancy restaurant that opened just two weeks ago, I think it's called 'Shinobi Times' or something like that… Seven o'clock sharp, be there… and wear something nice!" Anko said as she placed Kurenai's bags on her apartment's doorstep and shunshined away._

Kurenai wondered if she should have listened to Anko… she suddenly felt like something was absent. She missed Mirai already. She stopped in her tracks and looked back at the Hokage Tower. She turned around, fully intent on getting her daughter back and going home, forgetting all about Anko and the stupid night out.

But then… she hesitated. It really has been a long time. Ever since Mirai was born and she was forced into motherhood as a single parent.

Was it okay for her to leave her daughter like that?

 _Come on… it's only for one night… and then, life will go back to normal…_ she thought, and with a nod to herself, she headed straight home. She had to get ready for the meeting; it wouldn't do for her to look like a walking zombie.

Meanwhile, in the Hokage's office, the Sixth Hokage blinked stupidly at the baby blabbering in his arms, occasionally getting out of her grubby hands reach while she tried removing his mask, as he wondered what in the world he had gotten himself into.

"What am I supposed to do with you now?"

Mirai giggled and clapped her hands as if he had just told her the funniest joke ever.

 **Author's Notes:** I hope you enjoyed this first chapter! I'm kind of hoping that I'd be able to make the story light-hearted and funny, which is really different from my usual style… Think I can accomplish that? XD Anyways, please leave a review!

Just a side note, do you think I should make this a Kakashi/Kurenai fic?


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes:** Hi again! I'm going to try and update weekly, but no promises! Thank you to everyone who favorited, followed or reviewed this story! You guys rock! Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING!

 **Chapter 2**

"Kurenai! Over here!" she heard someone yell from across the restaurant. All occupants of the 'Shinobi Times' veered their heads towards the strange woman sitting at a table, hollering and whistling for her friend to notice her. Kurenai's face flushed red as she waved at Anko to _shut_ _up_ already.

"Alright, alright, I'm here. Hope you're happy," she snapped while taking a seat at the table.

"Hello, Kurenai-sensei," Sakura was the first to politely greet. The teacher was quick to reply as she smiled at the pink-haired kunoichi.

"You look good, Kurenai-sensei!" Ino exclaimed, eying the older kunoichi's red, sparkling dress and long, brushed black hair, "Where did you get that dress from? I could use some time off, go shopping… it's been a while since I did anything," _She's the new clan head,_ Kurenai reminded herself. Before she could answer any of the blonde's questions, she spoke again, "Thank you for inviting me here, I really needed it! Whose brilliant idea was it, anyways?" Kurenai had to internally groan, and she chanced a glance at her best friend, only to see Anko's chest puff up in pride; she could just see how much that little comment has inflated her ego (not that _Anko_ needed much of that in any case).

She tuned out the other's voices and her thoughts drifted to her daughter. Now that she was thinking about it clearly, Kakashi did not have _any_ experience with children. He didn't even take babysitting missions because when he was a Genin, he was younger than the ones he was supposed to watch over.

Suddenly feeling very protective and worried about her daughter, Kurenai stood up, "I'm sorry, I _really_ have to go, _now_ ,"

"What's the rush, Kurenai-sensei?" The girl Gai was training, Tenten she recalled, asked with a concerned gleam in her eyes, "The evening is _just_ starting, you can't leave yet!"

"You don't understand," she said, hands working their way through her combed hair, "I left Mirai… with Kakashi,"

"She'll be perfectly fine," Anko stated with a dismissive wave, motioning for Kurenai to take a seat.

"You left her with Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked with a giggle, "I wish I could see that,"

"Kakashi can take care of her. He's not that much of an idiot," Anko said resolutely.

"Well, Kurenai-sensei is Mirai's mother… it's only natural for her to worry," Ino countered, "Mirai is also Asuma-sensei's daughter, so I guess I'm a bit worried about her as well… I seriously thought you got a babysitter to watch over her… not Kakashi-sensei," the blonde continued, unknowingly causing the pit in Kurenai's stomach to grow larger and larger.

"Hey! And what's wrong with Kakashi-sensei, Ino-pig?!" Sakura questioned, all politeness and cheer replaced by anger and danger in a split second.

"I'm only saying that Kakashi-sensei _cannot_ take care of a kid! That's a fact!"

"Says who?!"

"Says me!" They were creating a scene as they shouted, yelled and screeched at each other and Kurenai was suddenly very relieved that they were sitting at opposite ends of the table. Who knew what they would have done if they were next to each other?

"Alright, alright, _shut_ _up_!" Leave it to Shizune to put a stop to a fight, "Kakashi is the Sixth Hokage, and thus, more than qualified to take care of Mirai, so you two _stop_ _fighting_!" Both girls sat down with a huff, each one refusing to meet the other's eyes.

"Where's Hinata?" Tenten asked, desperately trying to change the subject.

"Oh, you didn't hear? Hinata's on a date… with Naruto!" Ino, always a source of information and gossip, said.

"Really? It's about time! She's had that crush on him for how long now?" Anko questioned and Kurenai fought the urge to defend her poor, shy student.

"I think since the Academy… but I heard that it was even _before_ that," Asuma's female student stated with a nod, as if to augment that fact.

"Hey, Kurenai," Anko whispered, Kurenai forgot it was possible for Anko to speak at such a low volume, "Don't worry about Mirai. Believe me, she's in good hands," the other woman grinned and she found herself smiling back, "And besides, you left Kakashi a guide. There's _no_ _way_ he could mess up!"

"Please, Anko… please don't say that,"

-oOo-

Kakashi watched the tiny thing stomp her feet, seemingly in anger… or exasperation… or both. He had gotten them to Kurenai's house after he was done with his work for the day, just like she ordered him to. He found the guide easily enough; it was on the table in the kitchen. He was currently fumbling through the paper frantically, urgently looking for something that could help him, but the words were blurring in together as he tried to keep Mirai calm and in her 'not-crying' form.

His charge was currently stamping her feet, and he knew from watching parents with their kids at stores that this stage was the first sign of an impending tantrum. The second stage was the weird noises they make that were _not_ words. And after that… the worst and final stage of them all: Crying, with snot running down from their noses and tears leaking from their eyes, complete with the most horrifying, most annoying and most disturbing wailing Kakashi had ever heard.

"Hey, hey, listen to me," Kakashi said and was glad that the girl stopped stamping her feet for a moment, "Just try and talk to me. What do you want? Can you tell me that?" A blink but nothing more, "Do you understand what I'm telling you? Can you even talk?" The child sighed before pointing at something on top of the counter. The Sixth Hokage followed her finger. His eyes soon landed on a jar.

"Oh, you want this?" he asked as he held the jar out to her.

"Yes, yes!" Mirai exclaimed, turning around in happy circles as if in celebration. Kakashi opened the jar and was met by the sight of chocolate chip cookies.

"Well, I guess you can have one," he said to himself while giving her a cookie then setting the jar back in its place, "Okay, come here now," he picked the girl up, carrying her in one arm and the guide in the next. He set Mirai on the couch before sitting down with a heavy sigh. _I'm sure an hour has passed already,_ he thought feeling good. His high spirits plummeted, though, when he looked at the clock hung on the wall and found that it was only thirty minutes past seven.

 _When did Kurenai say she was coming back again?_ Kakashi scratched his head in thought, only for his eyes to widen. Kurenai did not set a time. Which meant that she could come back whenever. Which meant she could come back at midnight… or maybe even later than _that_. Which meant… he realized with growing dread… he would have to take care of Mirai for God knows how long.

Shaking his head to clear it of these agonizing thoughts, he focused on the guide instead.

 _1-Feed Mirai at seven sharp. (There's food and milk in the fridge. Heat before serving and test the milk before giving it to Mirai.)_

That was easy enough. However, it clearly said to feed her exactly at seven, but it was well past seven now. Did it matter if he fed her now? What if there was a reason that Kurenai said 'seven sharp'? This was really confusing, and Kakashi had no idea if he should feed her now. He decided to try another plan of action.

"Hey, Mirai," he waited for the girl to look at him, cookie crumbs all over her mouth and clothes, "Are you hungry?"

"Hungwy?" she repeated, spitting out crumbs everywhere and Kakashi fought a shudder.

"I mean, do you want any food? Milk, maybe?" he asked and hoped that she understood.

"Yes, yes!" she said, nodding her head eagerly and standing up after finally finishing her cookie. She tugged at his hand insistently and pulled him to the kitchen once he stood up. Kakashi saw a high chair at the end of the table, so he picked up Mirai and placed her there. Then, he searched for the food and the milk in the fridge. Finding them easily enough, he placed both containers of food and milk on the table.

"No!" she cried, startling Kakashi out of his wits in the process.

"What do you mean? You just said you were hungry. Now you don't want to eat?" he asked with disbelief coloring his voice. He never came across _anyone_ who changed their minds so quickly.

"No!" she exclaimed again, her face contorting in what seemed to be disgust. _Oh, you don't want to eat this, huh? Well, it's not up to you._ He thought with determination.

"You have to eat this, and that's final," Kakashi said with a nod. Mirai looked at him with big, puppy dog eyes.

"Pwease?" She was cute, but Kakashi was not one to be swayed so easily; he shook his head and moved to heat the food.

Then, disaster struck.

The girl started crying, loud wails hacking her small shoulders as she screamed at the top of her lungs. Her cries kept getting louder and louder to the point that the ex-ANBU captain had to try and block the sound by covering his ears. Then, he scrambled towards the crying Sarutobi and put his hands over her mouth.

"Okay, okay, alright! What do you want to eat?" As if he had just uttered magic words, Mirai's wails came to a stop and she pointed at a very familiar jar. With a defeated sigh, he opened the jar and handed her another cookie. _It's okay as long as she eats something, right?_ He asked himself, _my ANBU guards are probably having a field day right about now…_ He thought as he watched the innocent-looking demon munch on the cookie.

After she was done, Kakashi brought them back to the living room. He sat down, glanced at the clock _(it's only eight?!)_ and read the next step.

 _2-Take Mirai to her room and let her play with her toys and color till eight thirty._

With a long suffering sigh, Kakashi took the guide and the child to Mirai's room. He placed the kid on the floor.

"Play," he ordered with his best Sensei tone before he laid down on the bed and closed his eyes. This parenting thing was really tough. Do parents do this every day? He internally sighed when he felt a weight shift the mattress. What now?

"Masky? Masky okay?" Mirai asked as she shook him.

"Who's Masky?" he asked as he opened one eye to stare back at the girl, "My name's Kakashi," he said weakly.

"Masky pway too!" she said with a big smile as she kicked him repeatedly in an attempt to push him off the bed.

"No," he stated.

"Yes, yes!"

"Stop kicking me," he ordered.

"No! Masky pway too!" she repeated with a series of strong kicks for good measure. Kakashi wished that Kurenai would somehow magically return from her night-out and let him go. Or even better yet, he hoped he would wake up from this nightmare at any moment to find himself in his office surrounded by piles upon piles of paperwork.

 _Congratulations Asuma, you bred a demon even worse than yourself._ He could just imagine his late friend laughing at his misfortune, cigarette in place. _Maybe I should give in and play with this devil of a brat,_ he thought.

"Alright. What do you want to do?" Mirai was only too happy to drag him towards the toys and handing him a pink elephant.

"Pinkie," she said before handing him a doll with blond locks and blue eyes, "Mika-chan! Pway tea pawty!" she said as she produced tea cups from seemingly nowhere and leading Kakashi, both toys still in hand, to a small table, complete with four small pillows. Mirai, then, took the toys from the silver-haired ninja and placed each one at opposite sides of the table. After that, Mirai took a seat and motioned for the still-standing man to sit down as well.

"Uh… now what?" The miniature human then poured imaginary tea into four cups before distributing the four cups on them.

"Sugaw, Pinkie?" she asked, offering an empty sugar-basin to the elephant. The elephant seemingly responded since not too much after that, Mirai was busy throwing imaginary sugar into Pinkie's cup.

"Sugaw, Masky?" she asked next and Kakashi nodded, deciding that it was better for everyone if he just played along.

"I'll take three, please," he replied, ears burning red. Was that a snicker he heard? He shot his ANBU guards a withering glance and the giggles, which were unbecoming of _ANBU_ , seized immediately.

He just wondered how much more of this torture he could take before ultimately breaking.

-oOo-

Kurenai glanced at the clock. It was almost twenty minutes after eight. She wondered how Mirai was doing. The mother was not a little worried about her only daughter, but she couldn't leave yet, that much Anko had made clear. _Till nine, only till nine._ That's what she said.

She tried to follow what Ino was saying, something involving Shino, Kiba and Akamaru trying to find the flowers she had sent them to look for, but she found that she couldn't. Her eyes were glued to the clock hanging over the unlit fireplace.

 _Thirty-five minutes to go…_

-oOo-

After the tea party, Kakashi quickly got up to search for a coloring book and pencils or _something_ that would keep him from playing any other games with the one-year-old. This was really destroying his image. Once he found what he was looking for, he threw the things at Mirai before lying on the bed and occupying himself with the guide yet again. This time, Mirai left him alone, her one-year-old brain too taken by the pictures begging to be colored.

 _3-Get Mirai ready for bed at eight thirty. Help her go to the toilet, brush her teeth and read her a bedtime story (they're all found on a shelf in her room). She should be in bed by nine._

Kakashi waited for five minutes before declaring, "Alright Mirai, time to get ready for bed,"

"No!" Mirai stated with an angry scowl.

"Yes, come on, it's time to get ready for bed," Mirai stubbornly continued coloring the strange-looking dinosaur with more force than necessary. Just what did Asuma and Kurenai _do_ to produce such a pigheaded kid?

"No," the little devil, also known as Mirai, repeated. Kakashi rubbed his forehead in an attempt to stop the growing headache.

"Come on," then, as if a light bulb has been switched on, an idea came to his mind, "I'll give you a cookie if you do it quickly," Mirai looked at him with the largest grin he had ever seen on anyone's face, her eyes were sparkling and she quickly got up to the bathroom. Kakashi put away the pencils and the coloring book back in place before knocking on the bathroom door.

"Done!" he heard from the other side. He helped Mirai finish off and wash her hands. He, then, gave her a cookie, which she quickly finished, before finally helping her brush her teeth. By the time they were done, Mirai was already yawning and ready for bed. _And just in time, too,_ he thought glancing at the clock, _ten minutes, now do I really have to read her a story?_ He glanced at the guide again and read the last line.

 _P.S: Don't feed Mirai any cookies! But feel free to eat as many as you like._

 _Well… it's too late now._

"Hey, Mirai, promise me something, okay?" the little girl waited patiently, "If Mommy asks, it was me who ate the cookies, okay?"

"Yeah, kay!"

"Who ate the cookies, Mirai?"

"Masky!"

"Good girl," _There, problem solved,_ he thought as he ruffled her hair.

-oOo-

At nine o'clock sharp, Kurenai excused herself and practically flew home. Her legs were carrying her so fast, she couldn't remember a time she had run so quickly, not even on missions and _that_ was saying something.

Once she was outside the door, she paused as she mentally prepared herself for the chaos she was sure she was going to find on the other side of this door. With a deep breath, she threw the door open.

"I'm home!" she shouted, feeling very uncomfortable at the silence in the house. _Kakashi, if you killed my daughter, I swear…!_

"Mama!" A couple of shuffling footfalls later, her very cute daughter was barreling into her and Kurenai was left feeling extremely relieved. Slower, lighter footsteps followed her daughter's, and soon, Kakashi came into sight.

"Can I go now?" he asked with the tone that spoke of years upon years of torture.

"Yes, thank you, Kakashi," she said with a laugh.

"You know, Kurenai, why don't you consider sending your daughter off to T&I? The prisoners there will be telling us whatever we want to know after five minutes of meeting her," Kurenai glared and hit his shoulder as he passed by. He opened the door and looked to all the world like he was a prisoner seeing light for the first time in decades.

"Masky! No bye-bye!" Mirai exclaimed, latching onto his pant leg before he could escape. Kurenai raised an eyebrow at the nickname, but was quick to his rescue.

"Masky has to go now, baby," she said soothingly.

"Wan pway!"

"Maybe he'll come back later, okay?" the mother said.

"Yeah! Latew! Come back!" her daughter said excitedly, "Pwomise?" she held out her pinky for the silver-haired man. Kurenai stared at Kakashi, her expression pleading.

"Okay… I promise," he said as he intertwined their pinkies together, "Bye,"

"Masky! Bye-bye!"

"Would you like a cookie before bedtime, Mirai?" Kurenai asked as she locked the door.

"Yes, yes!" Kurenai went to get the cookie jar and was surprised at how light it was. She opened it, and helped herself to one, giving her daughter one as well.

"Who ate all the cookies, Mirai?"

"Masky!" Mirai said while nodding sagely.

 _Huh… Kakashi really likes cookies._

 **Author's Notes:** I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review!

Only one person answered the previous chapter's question, so I ask again, should I make this a Kakashi/Kurenai fic?

 **A Response to the Review on Chapter 1:**

 **Laura:** Thank you so much for reading the first chapter and answering the question! I hope this chapter wasn't a disappointment though! I hope you enjoyed it regardless :D

Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes:** Yay, an early update! This is all because of you, lovely reviewers, you have somehow bewitched me and made me write this chapter XD Thank you everyone for all the wonderful reviews! You guys are amazing! Judging by the reviews, most of you want a Kakashi/Kurenai fic, so this fic will be one, but I'm not that good at writing romances, so any tips and pointers will be very much appreciated!

 **Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING!

 **Chapter 3**

Kurenai woke up the next day feeling refreshed. She opened her room's curtains as wide as they would go, and the sun's rays were quick to immerse the room in their warmth. She opened the window to let in the cool summer breeze and breathed in; the sweet smell of different flowers filled her nostrils and she lovingly watered the plants on her window pane.

After that, the Sarutobi went to the kitchen and started with breakfast. She was surprised to see a very familiar (and very full) container inside. _Don't tell me Kakashi didn't feed Mirai yesterday…_ she thought with a groan. She got the container out and was astonished to see a piece of paper sticking on it.

 _Mirai did not want to eat this, but don't worry I made her eat something._

 _-Kakashi_

Her eyes gained a mirthful light as she tried to imagine Konoha's Sixth Hokage in the kitchen, clad in her pink, flower-printed apron and armed with a big spoon in one hand, a spatula in the other. She snorted at the mental image before returning the container to where it was; if it was still okay to eat, she could have the food for lunch.

She grabbed a few eggs and set to work. However, her mind was busy during all the time it took her to make breakfast. _Mirai probably sent him through hell and back yesterday,_ she thought, well-aware of her daughter's antics, _and he really looked like he would drop at any second last night. I should make it up to him somehow,_ she decided with finality just as her daughter walked in to the kitchen standing at the doorway with Mika-chan in one hand while the other rubbed her eyes.

"Good morning," she greeted with a fond smile. Kurenai was glad, not for the first time, that she had replaced Mirai's crib with a bed. It prevented her sweet daughter from getting any bruises after she had magically figured out how to climb the crib's bars and land, quite painfully, on the floor. After the first time that happened, Kurenai was worried Mirai was growing up too fast. However, a long chat with one of the other kunoichi mothers proved that this was a normal occurrence for a child who had shinobi parents.

"Mowning," Mirai replied with a big yawn. Kurenai scrambled the eggs before putting them on the table. She, then, put Mirai in her chair and poured some orange juice in a sippy cup. She helped her daughter eat her food, occasionally helping herself to a bite.

"Did you have fun yesterday?" she asked as Mirai munched thoughtfully. The girl swallowed noisily before nodding vigorously.

"Masky pway too!" she declared happily, "Masky come?"

"No, Masky isn't coming today," her daughter looked a little put out after she said that.

"Masky come eat yum-yum," Mirai said with a huge pout. And just like that, an idea popped into Kurenai's mind.

"You know, Mirai, that's a great idea," she commented as she ruffled her daughter's hair, getting a giggle in response.

-oOo-

Kakashi groaned loudly as he stretched his arms over his head. Nobody told him he would have to wake up so early in the morning and get to work on time when he promised to become Hokage. It was already eight in the morning and he had already spent two hours in the Hokage's office (in _his_ office, he was Hokage now, he reminded himself).

Everywhere he looked, he could see paper and files scattered about, filling almost _every_ vacant area in sight. He wondered why Minato-sensei and Naruto wanted to be Hokage so badly; the paperwork alone was going to drive him crazy, not to mention the many clan matters he had to attend to. Really, the only good thing about this position is that it allowed him to oversee the village and make sure it was safe and well-protected at all times. Oh, and the fact that he only worked till seven which gave him plenty of time to read undisturbed. He stopped at a really touchy spot last night after he had gotten home and he was looking forward to continuing.

A knock on the door brought him out of his thoughts. He felt for the person's chakra and had to internally groan. _Please don't ask me to babysit that devil of a daughter you have,_ he internally begged. Sadly, as Hokage, he was forced to see everyone and cannot turn that woman back before he let her in.

"Come in," he called with a heavy sigh. Sarutobi Kurenai greeted him with a big grin on her face, a grin that was only rivaled by her daughter's. Mirai wiggled in her mother's grasp until she was set down on the floor. The child wobbled quickly to stand right in front of him, and then, Kakashi found himself bombarded by a tight hug.

"Masky!" she said excitedly before she climbed onto his lap. Kakashi awkwardly patted her head and was awarded by a childish giggle.

"You said just one night," he accused immediately.

"Yes, that's right," Kurenai said. Was she trying to stifle a laugh?

"So…?" the oldest Sarutobi was having trouble keeping her expression schooled as the Sixth Hokage seemed to be having a mini panic attack right in front of her.

"I'm not here to ask you to babysit," she comforted and laughed outright when the silver-haired shinobi let out a barely noticeable sigh of relief, "We're here to invite you over for dinner,"

"Dinner?" he repeated, "Uh, why?"

"As a sort of repayment," Kurenai said with a nod.

"Your gratitude is implied. You don't have to invite me to dinner," he said.

"No, I insist. We'll be waiting for you at eight, you'd be done working by then, right?" At Kakashi's nod, she continued, "Great, then don't be late. And here's a box of chocolate chip cookies because you seemed to like them so much," she said as she placed the box on his desk, "So, any preferences for dinner?" Kakashi shook his head, "Guess I'll have to be creative, then. Come on Mirai, let's go," her daughter obediently scurried towards her and then they were gone with a click of the door.

Kakashi looked down at the box on his desk then back at the closed door. It would seem that he had plans for tonight, after all. _Icha Icha would have to wait,_ he thought sadly.

-oOo-

"I must be hallucinating!" A loud voice boomed through the marketplace, "Kurenai is out of the house, _for two days straight_! The world _must_ be ending!"

"Stop exaggerating, Anko," Kurenai commanded and stopped her friend from saying anything else with a glare.

"I'm not exaggerating," Anko stated as she peered at Kurenai's shopping cart, "That's some expensive stuff you have there," she commented, "Is anyone special coming over tonight?" she asked with a wink.

"Just a friend… and why is it that every time I come here, you're here as well?"

"So who is it?" Anko asked, completely ignoring the other kunoichi's question. Then, she gasped _loudly_ , "Don't tell me it's Kakashi!"

"No," Kurenai lied while smiling at her daughter and squeezing her hand gently.

"Well, I'm available tonight, if you want to have some _alone_ time with this special somebody," Anko winked again.

"It's nothing like that. I already told you he's just a friend," Kurenai snapped back.

"But you like him," Anko pressed. Kurenai only shook her head. When Anko was convinced of something, it was incredibly tough, if not downright impossible, to tell her otherwise.

"Well, if it is who I think it is," Anko continued, "You're better off cooking miso soup and eggplant," Anko stated with a grin bigger than the Cheshire cat's, "Now, Mirai, wouldn't you like to come play with fun Anko tonight?" Without waiting for an answer, Anko kidnapped Mirai and set off. With a defeated sigh, Kurenai returned her groceries and got the necessary ingredients for that dish; she didn't even question _how_ Anko knew what Kakashi's favorite food was. From experience, she was better off _not_ knowing.

However, there was a certain feeling in her stomach that she didn't have a few seconds ago. Anko had watched Mirai before, so she knew she wasn't worried about her daughter. But…There was something about the idea of having dinner with Kakashi _alone_ that made her feel nervous, for some reason, even though it's _just_ _Kakashi_. With a shake of her head, Kurenai paid for her groceries.

-oOo-

It had been a while since Kakashi had been invited over to _anything_ (except for Team 7's gatherings, but that wasn't really an invite, he was just _supposed_ to be there). Thus, he was a bit stumped as to what he was supposed to do.

It was already seven, so he was done being Hokage for the day. Therefore, he had come to _her_ , seeking help. He knocked on the door and waited patiently.

"Oh, Kakashi-sensei! It's been a while since I last saw you," his pink-haired student said and she sounded chirpy, like she knew what he was here for.

"Yes, hello," he said with all the dignity he could muster, "Um… Sakura?" the kunoichi let him in and they were sitting in the living room. How was he supposed to ask about this?

"Well, um, you see," Sakura just watched with wide eyes. She was slowly being persuaded that the man in front of her, despite looking exactly like her teacher and having the same chakra signature, was _not_ Kakashi-sensei. Her Jonin sensei simply never stammered, stuttered nor looked like he was a gaping fish taken out of the water. She watched the impostor take a deep breath before speaking.

"When you get invited over to dinner, what are you supposed to do?" he asked, his ears burning red and Sakura chuckled in response.

 **Author's Notes:** Hope you liked this chapter! I'll try to get the next update out soon as well!

 **A Response to the Reviews on Chapter 2:**

 **Pariscores:** Thanks for your review! I'm sorry this is going to be a Kakashi/Kurenai, but since you don't want one, I'll try to keep that to a minimum so that it won't be the main idea of the story, but rather just a side pairing. I hope that's acceptable.

 **Kakashi is best:** I'm glad you find it funny! I'm trying to add more humor to this story, and although this chapter wasn't funny, the next is sure to be, hopefully!

 **alucard77:** I hope you enjoyed this chapter and are looking forward to future chapters!

 **fluffpenguin:** I wonder as well, maybe we'll get to that point in the future ;) Thanks and I hope you still like this story :D

Until next time!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes:** Hi! Thank you for the wonderful feedback on the previous chapters! I decided to try and make it a Kakashi/Kurenai but that won't be the main idea of the story as the story will focus more on Mirai and Kakashi, starting next chapter, hopefully. Hope this solution is good enough for everyone!

 **Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING!

 **Chapter 4**

"Sakura," The Sixth Hokage whined, yes _whined_ , for the umpteenth time since he had come over. The pink kunoichi's brow twitched as she was reminded of the more irksome kids she had to treat at the hospital while she plastered a smile on her face to look at her teacher, "Are you sure I have to wear this? It's itchy," he stated bluntly, either ignoring or not noticing how angry his student was becoming.

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei, you have to wear this," she replied in a falsely cheerful tone, "This is what you wear when a lady invites you over to dinner," Kakashi sighed in exasperation, as if _he_ was the one dealing with a whiny, annoying brat who happened to be the Hokage.

"But _Sakura_ ," he drawled out, shaking his arms, "What if we get attacked during dinner? How am I supposed to defend myself in these uncomfortable clothes?"

"Kakashi-sensei, we are within the village, and we are at peace. The chances of you getting attacked inside the village during dinner are zero to none," she countered, temper starting to show much more visibly on her pretty features and in her voice, "And besides, you have ANBU to protect you should that somehow miraculously happen,"

" _But_ _Sakura_ ,"

"What?!" she shouted, a vein bulging on her forehead and looking _that_ close to murdering that idiot of a teacher of hers. She fought a smirk when she heard an undignified yelp from one of the guards in the shadows as her killing intent washed over the area.

"Nothing, just wanted to say thank you," Kakashi knew he was fighting a losing battle from the start yet went through it regardless. But a good ninja always knew when to retreat and escape. This was definitely the time to do just that.

"You're welcome," the second coming of Tsunade said as she ushered him out of her house, "Now go get something for her. Chocolate, flowers, anything will do just fine, Sensei. Don't forget to compliment her on how she looks. Oh, and," she paused here, seemingly for dramatic effect and Kakashi shuddered at the look of promise she had on her face, "If I here from Kurenai-sensei that you were late, you are going to _wish_ that it was _Kaguya_ pummeling you. Understand?" Kakashi gulped and nodded without a second thought; he forgot how frightening girls (especially Sakura) can be when angered, "Great! Good luck, and I want to know everything that happens! Tomorrow morning, I'll stop by your office!"

Kakashi stared at the shut door all the while wondering what he had done to deserve such a devious, charming cute little student. He sighed mournfully at his suit (at least she let him keep the mask) while looking for all the world like a prisoner waiting for his death sentence.

He dragged his feet to Kurenai's house; he remembered there was a gift shop near her house where he can get something for her. Kakashi gulped. He had to be there in fifteen minutes… or else. He imagined Sakura cracking her knuckles, eyes flaming with anger and chakra pulsing in rage, and his feet suddenly started moving much quicker. Sakura and Kurenai lived in opposite directions across the village. If he wanted to get to Kurenai's house without risking his loving student's wrath, then he had to start running. _More like sprinting,_ he thought to himself as he picked up his pace, his ANBU guards right on his heel, snickering to themselves, the _traitors_.

-oOo-

"Anko-nee!" Young Mirai exclaimed, black and red paint covering her face, green and blue on her hands and white everywhere else. Kurenai was going to skin her alive when she saw her daughter, Anko just knew it.

The crazy kunoichi grinned at the little girl as she patted her newly painted hair, "Very good, kid," Mirai laughed while holding a picture in her hands, displaying it proudly.

The young girl was practically glowing at the kunoichi's praise. If Mirai could say so herself, her picture was _perfect_. There was Mama, confident and beautiful, wearing her favorite red dress. Then, there was Masky, tall and complete with his messy hair and black mask, standing across from Mama. And then, finally, there was a small Mirai between them (Mirai didn't like to brag, but out of the three people drawn, mini-her was, by far, the best).

Mirai didn't know her Papa; she only knew what he looked like. Mama said that Papa had to go when Mirai was not born yet. Mama said Papa loved Mirai and wished he could be with her and play with her all the time. Mirai wanted to know more about her Papa. But when she asked about Papa, Mama would smile in a weird way and her voice would sound different, then, her eyes would start _leaking_. Speaking about Papa made Mama sad, and Mirai did not like to make Mama sad.

But Mirai had a feeling that if Papa were here with them, he would be really cool; maybe even cooler than Masky. Papa would play with her, have tea parties with her, Pinkie and Mika-chan. He would push her high on the swings, she would go even higher than when Mama pushed her. He would tell her bedtime stories and let her eat all the cookies she wanted to eat, without letting Mama know. And he would hug her and tell her what a good girl she was and how he was happy to always be with her.

Mirai liked that thought and smiled. Yes, having a Papa would be _awesome_.

-oOo-

Kurenai tasted the soup one last time before nodding, feeling satisfied, then, she put the soup in a container that would preserve its heat; God only knew how late Kakashi was going to be. After she made sure the table was ready, she went to apply some make-up and get dressed. She tapped her chin thoughtfully. Should she go for classy or casual? Were they just friends? Or was this some sort of first date kind of thing?

With a sigh, Kurenai chose to wear something that was neither classy nor casual, not too covering nor too revealing. She put on the knee-length white, crimson-trimmed dress, put on a crimson necklace and tied her hair back with a similarly colored hair band. After some thought, she tied her hair to one side before applying the lightest bit of makeup.

 _Perfect,_ she thought as she regarded herself in the mirror. She glanced at the clock. It was eight o'clock. Just as Kurenai was getting ready to sit down and prepare herself for a long wait, a knock resounded on the door.

With raised eyebrows, the kunoichi went to open the door. If Kurenai was surprised before, then she was completely baffled as she opened the door. The laziest, tardiest ninja Konoha had ever known stood in front of her, _on time_ , looking almost guilty as he shoved a box of chocolate in her face.

Kurenai accepted the gift with a gracious 'thank you' looking like she was about to drop and faint. She led her guest, who had unexpectedly shown up on time, to the table, almost in a daze.

"Stop looking at me like that Kurenai, you're freaking me out," her guest said, his comment going unheard by his host, "What do I look that terrible? That's Sakura's fault, I'm afraid," _No,_ she wanted to say, _you look good, actually, maybe a bit handsome._ Okay, she wouldn't say that last part out loud.

Her continued staring was making her guest feel uncomfortable, his eyes looking at anything but her, but Kurenai didn't care because _Hatake Kakashi_ was _on time_.

Under his mask, Kakashi was nervously biting his lip as he racked his brain for something to say in order to get Kurenai out of this unblinking, wide-eyed stage. _What did Sakura say I had to do again?_ He looked up at the ceiling, as if that would somehow grant him an answer. _I got her the gift. What did she say next?_ He was starting to sweat as he willed his brain to work faster.

He heard a cough from the shadows and his eyes darted to the source instantly. ANBU Cat was there, standing just enough in the light to he could make out the ANBU's hands. _Compliment her._ Cat told him in ANBU code. His eyes brightened. _Oh, yes! That's right!_

"You look beautiful, Kurenai," he said with a relieved nod. _God bless you, Cat,_ he thought as that seemed to get Kurenai back to her normal, bordering on happy version.

"Really? Thanks," the kunoichi said, and was that a blush staining her cheeks? Kakashi was sure he was imagining things, "I'll go get the food. It's still hot since you actually arrived on… on…"

"Time?" he suggested.

"Yes, that's exactly right," Kurenai said as she got up from the table and quickly brought the pot of soup, placing it neatly on the table.

"Is that Miso soup?" Kakashi asked, salivating already and Kurenai nodded with a smile, seemingly finally to have come to terms with his whole 'being on time' thing, "Well, that's actually my favorite food," he stated, trying to make some sort of normal conversation.

"Yes, I know, Anko told me," his host stated.

"Where's Mirai?" he asked after taking a bite, savoring the flavor. Miso soup might be easy to cook, but Kurenai's was better than any he had ever had before in his _life_.

"Out for the night. It was Anko's idea," Kurenai said, quick to defend herself.

"Why'd she do that?" Kakashi asked

"I don't know. You know _Anko_ ," she said with a roll of her eyes. There was no way she was telling him _why_ her best friend had done what she'd done. Kakashi grunted and the two fell into a comfortable, yet stifling silence. The food was gone soon enough and Kurenai got up to put away the dishes while ushering Kakashi to the salon.

"Let me help, Kurenai," Kakashi stated for the umpteenth time, moving to take a few things from her hands.

"Don't be ridiculous, Kakashi. You're the guest, you're not _supposed_ to be helping," Kurenai countered, "And besides, I only have two bowls, cups and spoons, and I'm a kunoichi, there's no need for you to help," Kurenai didn't know how it happened. Maybe it was the rug that did it. Or maybe her legs tangled up and made her do it. Or maybe her knees suddenly felt too weak all of a sudden. But she tripped, fell ungracefully forwards and the glassware she was holding crashed to the floor, creating a symphony of breaking glass as the cups and bowls made contact with the hard wood of the floor.

"Oh God," she mumbled under her breath, her cheeks flaming. Did she have to go and make herself look like a fool in front of the Hokage? In her haste to remove the pieces, Kurenai did not pay attention as she picked up the broken pieces, which caused her to accidently cut her palm open. The sharp pain caused her to break out of her haste.

"Kurenai, it's okay," Kakashi said, it was obvious he was aiming for comforting, but he sounded like a captain ordering his troops to get ready for battle, "Let me see. I'm not a medic, but I can help you,"

"I'm fine," she said as she continued picking up the pieces, tainting them crimson as she went.

"Kurenai, you're _bleeding_ ," Kakashi said bluntly as he forcefully took her by the hands, opening them and letting the glass drop to the floor before pulling her to where he thought was the bathroom. Kurenai's cheeks did not let go of their red hue as her supposed guest led her to her bathroom and pushed her palm under the cold water, which didn't do anything to stop the heat from spreading in her body.

She didn't notice when Kakashi ordered her to keep them there, but she definitely did notice when he let go of her hands, leaving them tingling in a way she only remembered them doing with Asuma, to look for a med kit.

Once Kakashi found a med kit, he quickly searched for antibiotic and bandages. He didn't know how Kurenai didn't seem to notice the cut; it was deep, Kurenai would probably be better off seeing a doctor later. For now, though, Kakashi would do what he could. He made quick work of applying the gauze and wrapping her palm with the bandages.

"I'm sorry, Kakashi," Kurenai said after what seemed like forever, but Kakashi had no idea what she was apologizing _for_.

"It's not a problem, don't worry about it," he said when it seemed the kunoichi was waiting for an answer, "Why don't you go sit down and I'll take care of the mess you made, you clumsy kunoichi," he said jokingly, hitting his host lightly on the shoulder, earning an amused laugh and a light slap for his trouble.

-oOo-

Mira was starting to get bored. She could only paint so much before it became tedious. She wondered what Mama was doing now. Mama looked like she was getting ready to make some food Mirai had never tasted before, she wondered why. She wondered if maybe Masky was coming again today. Wait a minute… what if Masky was at home _right_ _now_? And Mirai was out, she wouldn't be able to play with Masky again!

With a determined look, she walked up to her Mama's friend, "Home, now!" Mirai demanded. She knew puppy dog eyes would not work on Anko; she had tried before. The only thing that did work was a temper tantrum, Mirai spoke from experience.

"No, not now, Mirai," Anko said offhandedly.

"Home, now!" the girl said again, initiating stage one of her three-step plan. She stomped her feet. Anko braced herself. She would not take Mirai home any time soon. Kurenai needed this night. And if Kurenai liked this special someone (Anko was positive it was Kakashi, no matter _what_ Kurenai said), then, she was going to get that night with him.

Then commenced the creepy, high-pitched, annoying sounds as step two began. Anko looked resolutely at the girl. She was not going to break, _no way_.

Mirai decided to start playing rough and started screaming, "Home, now!" over and over again, all the while stomping her little feet and causing a ruckus. Still, after minutes passed of the start of the tantrum and Anko was not yielding, Mirai came to a conclusion.

It was time for _that_ ; Special Step Four. Only used in moments of dire need due to the many hazards and collateral damage it may or may not cause.

"I'm gonna tell Mama," Mirai said, screeching and screaming stopping just as abruptly as they had started.

"Oh, yeah kid? What are you gonna tell her?" Anko challenged. There was no way she was going to let this kid blackmail her.

"Dwess," Mirai replied smugly. Anko's eyes clouded with confusion before they widened in consideration and she shuddered at the memory.

 _Little Mirai was laughing happily as she played with her Mama's things. Mama was out getting groceries and she had left Anko with her. Mama's friend was busy in the kitchen, looking for something to eat. Thus, Mirai decided to keep herself entertained by playing 'Grown-up'._

 _Mirai wore a blue dress that was in her Mama's closet, not caring as it draped behind her and she was practically hopping to get where she wanted to go. She scrambled up the chair in front of the big vanity in her Mama's room. There were all sorts of makeup on it, from lip stick to nail polish and many others, all in different colors._

 _Mirai decided to get creative, and she tried to put nail polish first, like she once saw her Mama do. Being the one-year-old that she was, she ended up opening the red nail polish and spilling it all over the desk and onto the floor._

 _"Uh-oh," she said to herself before she decided to choose another color... but Anko had other plans._

 _"Hey kid, what are you doing?" Anko asked as she entered the room. She gasped, quite loudly, and started spluttering comically._

 _"Me pwetty!" Mira exclaimed with an overjoyed laugh._

 _"If you wanted to play dress-up, you could have just said so," Anko said as she wiped the desk and the floor clean with a wet rug she ran to get from the kitchen, "I'll play with you," Anko said before she went to her friend's closet as Mirai clapped her hands cheerfully, "Not this, no, no, definitely not," Anko kept on searching for a while, and just when she was starting to give up hope, she found it, "There we go!" she said before pulling the dress out of the closet. It was a beautiful thing, Asuma had gotten it for Kurenai sometime before he died not too long ago._

 _She smiled as she pulled the dress over her head and started forcing it down, "I'm sure, it will fit. It has to. I'm not fatter than Kurenai," she told herself as she pulled the dress harder and harder… until she heard something rip._

 _"Uh-oh," Mirai said as the newly-torn dress fell from Anko's figure and onto the ground. Anko suddenly felt very ill. Her hands started shaking and her face lost all its color._

 _"Mirai," she called, "When Mama asks, it wasn't me who did it," Then, Anko had a better idea, "When she asks, tell her it was you, and I promise, I'll buy you anything you want,"_

 _"I'm home!" Kurenai called as she entered the house. She stepped into her room and was greeted by the saddened expressions on her daughter's and her best friend's faces, "What's wrong?" she asked tentatively._

 _"I'm sorry, Kurenai," Anko said, unnaturally subdued as she displayed the torn dress. Kurenai suddenly felt the need to cry as she regarded the ruined fabric of the dress Asuma had gotten her, the last thing he had ever given her._

 _"Mama, sowwy, me did it," Mirai said with a pitiful whimper. Kurenai was deeply hurt by the loss of the dress, but she couldn't feel angry at her daughter. That dress was the last thing Asuma had given her, but Mirai was the last thing they had together._

 _"It's okay, just don't do it again," she said while taking a deep breath._

If Kurenai found out the truth, Mitarashi Anko would be history, just another name carved on stone.

That's why Mitarashi Anko, respected member of the Torture and Interrogation squad, also known as the Snake Sannin's pupil and Konoha's craziest kunoichi, found herself cowering under Sarutobi Mirai's one-year-old triumphant gaze.

"Alright, let's go,"

 **Author's Notes:** I tried to include more Mirai POV in this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it! Please R&R!

 **A Response to the Reviews on Chapter 3:**

 **alucard77:** Thanks for your wonderful review! I'll try to do that, but romance in not my forte, so any tips will be widely appreciated. Please note that the pairing will be there, but just not as much as Kakashi taking care of Mirai and the effect of that on both of them.

 **fluffpenguin:** I'll try my best to do that, but the pairing will be found in the story, just not the main idea. The story will mostly revolve around Kakashi and Mirai hopefully starting next chapter. Thanks for reviewing!

 **laura:** I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you for the review!

 **okami amaterasu:** Thanks! I'll try my best and I have done so in this chapter. Hopefully, next chapter will be more focused on Mirai as well!

 **Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes:** This is kind of late, so… I'm sorry? XD This chapter was very easy to write, surprisingly, except for the first part. *shudders* I really hate the first part of the chapter, but it gets better when Mirai comes into the picture ;) Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING!

 **Chapter 5**

 _Can I leave now?_ Kakashi wonders as yet another uncomfortable silence settles between him and his hostess. He had taken care of the broken shards and made sure there wasn't any glass left on the floor. He had already asked Kurenai if she was alright too many times.

"Are you sure you're alright, Kurenai? We could go to Sakura's," Kakashi offers for the hundredth time. _Asking once more wouldn't hurt…_ he tells himself.

"I'm fine," Kurenai states through gritted teeth. _If he asks me if I'm alright one more time, I swear I'll-!_

"But it looked so deep, Kurenai. Are you sure you're okay?" He sounds sincerely worried about her. Needless to say, Kurenai does not know what to think about that. Instead of trying to strangle her guest, she takes a deep breath.

"I'm fine, I will always be fine. The injury is not that bad, it just seemed like it was. Now please, _please_ Kakashi, stop asking me that," she replies in one breath.

Just when Kakashi looks like he was getting ready to say something (probably ask her if she was really okay… _again_ ), a loud knock resounds on the door. Then, the door opens and hits the wall with a loud thud.

"Mama! Home!" Young Mirai's voice echoes, cutting the heavy silence. Childish squealing and heavy footsteps resound as Mirai runs to the living room. Almost instantly, Kurenai finds herself on the receiving end of a very tight hug.

"Welcome back, Mirai," Kurenai greets as she returns the hug and rubs her daughter's back. Almost too quickly, Mirai whips around as she notices the other presence in the room. Her already smiling face breaks into an even wider grin. She looks at her favorite playmate, other than Mama of course, with her eyes sparkling.

"Maa… Yo," Unused to being on the receiving end of such a stare, Kakashi greets the girl with a small wave. He should have been expecting the hug the girl hastily gave him, but he didn't. The unanticipated hug makes a warm feeling spread in his body, and he finds himself instinctively ruffling the kid's hair.

"Masky pway too!" Mirai says resolutely. Her Mama giggles and Mirai turns to give her a gigantic smile. Kurenai laughs harder. Her daughter is positively _beaming_.

Light footsteps echo in the house, and not a few seconds later, Mitarashi Anko walks into the room.

"Sorry that I brought her home early," Anko says with a sheepish grin, "She just couldn't wait to come home," she says with a chuckle. After Mirai had blackmailed her, Anko searched her apartment for the spare clothes she _knew_ she had for Mirai. Once she had gotten her best friend's daughter out of her newly-painted clothes and into clean ones, they had immediately set out towards Kurenai's house.

She kept the soiled clothes at her house to be cleaned thoroughly later. Hopefully, Kurenai wouldn't notice that they were missing.

"See ya," she waves, grinning as she makes her way out and runs towards her apartment. She doesn't wait to see if Kurenai noticed her daughter's different outfit.

"Go pawk!" Mirai exclaims excitedly while clapping her hands.

"It's late now, Mirai. We'll go tomorrow morning," Kurenai says as she shakes her head. Mirai externally pouts. Internally, however, she is already setting a plan in action. Contrary to Anko-nee, puppy dog eyes work perfectly on Mama. With a slight nod to herself, she looks at her mother, her eyes big and teary.

"Mama, pwease?" she pleads, lower lip quivering slightly and nose sniveling cutely. Kurenai bites her bottom lip. She really doesn't want to disappoint her daughter, and it isn't like Kurenai was going to bed now. It was already past Mirai's bedtime, though.

However, as she looks at her daughter who was desperately pleading to go to the park, Kurenai figures she could make an exception. Just this one night.

"Well… alright, but only this once," she states causing Mirai to whoop joyfully.

"Masky come too!" Mirai declares, tugging insistently at his hand and trying to pull him to his feet. Masky was not her Papa, Mirai knew that much. But maybe, just for this one night, she could _pretend_ he was. It would be fun to have a Papa, and she had a feeling Masky would not upset her or make her cry.

"Yeah, Kakashi, why don't you come with us?" Kurenai asks. Kakashi really didn't want to go; he would just ruin things for the mother and child, he just knew it, "I'm sure it would mean a lot to Mirai," she continues with a smile. When she puts it like that, Kakashi becomes more than inclined to oblige.

"Okay… I guess," he says, only hesitating a little, "It's not like I have anything better to do," he continues, but he seemed to be trying to convince himself than anyone else.

"Yay!" Mirai was practically sparkling and throbbing with excitement by now. The two adults stand up, and Mirai is quick to latch onto one of their hands as she walks innocently between them. She is sure that, right now, they look exactly like her picture. To an outsider, they would seem like the perfect family, she just knew it.

She pulls the both of them through the door, barely giving Mama time to lock the door. She bounces happily, looking from her Mama back to her pretend-Papa and back again. Mirai smiles cheerfully and hurries the pace.

Kakashi, however, is completely panicking at that moment. He has no experience with children, and thus, he has never been this close to one of them before. Sure, he had watched Mirai once before, but that was as far as his experience went. When the kid had grabbed his hand like that, Kakashi had half the mind to pull away.

He was too afraid, too scared, too _nervous_. And he couldn't help but think, _how can such an innocent creature bear to stand so close to someone like me?_ Because he was no idiot, and he knows and _remembers_ all the horrible things he had done in his life. And to have Mirai, sweet, gentle Mirai, touching someone as damaged and messed up as himself should have been a sin.

But just as he begins to pull away, he glances at her face. She is _smiling_ , somehow, for some reason. Her soft, delicate hand suddenly grips his rough, calloused one even harder, a silent promise to never let go. And he wonders _why_ and _how_ she could _like_ him, a murderer, a killer, a _monster_.

The beauty of children, perhaps, is that they trust. They hope and befriend and don't betray. They see the world always in a bright light, always sparkling and pure, no matter how dark the world might be, no matter how much it dwells in despair. They view the world, always looking for fun and getting into mischief, always exploring and looking for adventure.

The beauty of children is that they are so innocent, almost sickeningly so.

Kakashi's battle-hardened heart throbs painfully, really _beats_ for the first time in a long time. His hand almost involuntarily squeezes the much smaller one gently, not applying too much force as not to break the fragile thing.

They make it to the park too quickly and Mirai lets go of their hands. Kakashi's hand feels the cold of the night, the loss of the warmth. Mirai runs to the slide first. She plays, joyfully squealing as she slides down, climbs the ladder then slides down again. Her Mama watches with a happy smile on her face, but Masky seems weird, uncertain of something.

Mirai, then, goes to the swings. Mirai ignores the one put up for kids her age, the one with the contraptions. She's too old for that. Thus, she heads right over to the big kids' swings. Her Mama kindly comes over to push her, but Mirai shakes her head. She points at Masky while grinning and waits for him to shuffle over. He blinks (stupidly, Mirai decides) at them. Mama laughs at his confused, questioning gaze.

"She wants you to push her," she tells him as if she is talking to a small child, "Hold on tight, Mirai," The little girl nods seriously. Mama told her numerous times about the dangers of letting go when on the swing.

"Alright," Masky says hesitantly. He walks behind her and pushes really hard. The swing creaks as it is pushed. It squeaks especially loudly when Mirai reaches high points. And Mirai grins as she is proven correct. Her pretend-Papa can really push her higher than Mama. She goes higher and higher, faster and faster. She knows she can touch the stars if she wanted to. She can feel the wind play with her hair and she knows she can fly.

She pays Mama's warnings no heed and she lets go of the swing's rails when she's at the very top, when she's sure the swing won't go any higher. She ignores Mama's screech and puts out her arms. She knew she could fly. She closes her eyes and imagines blue skies and birds she flies right alongside. She sees white, fluffy clouds and reaches out to them. She had always known they are really white cotton candy that got stuck in the sky.

She feels like she is falling down, down, down. But it's not unpleasant. A bit unsettling, perhaps, but _enjoyable_.

And just when she thinks that she can fly no more and she's _that_ close to hitting the ground, she feels something warm and strong catch her. She opens her shut eyes and sees Masky's face.

"Mirai, what were you thinking?" He asks and sounds disapproving. Her Mama has her hands over her mouth, "You shouldn't do it again," he continues, Mirai wilts a bit under his glare, "You almost gave your mother a heart attack," Mirai feels a little bit guilty, but only a little. She always knew either Mama or pretend-Papa would catch her when she falls.

Mama goes over to the bench and sits down, her hands cradling her head. Maybe she overdid it a little.

"Hey, squirt," Masky whispers in her ear when he's sure Mama isn't looking, "When you want to pull another stunt like that, make sure your mother doesn't see you, and always make sure I'm around," he says and Mirai grins, nodding her consent. She always knew having a Papa would be cool and fun and everything _awesome_ wrapped into one.

Masky carries her to Mama, who immediately hugs her very tightly. Mama, then, lets her go and tells her that she has to be punished. She forbids her from eating cookies, Mirai's favorite treat. Mirai acts sad and upset, but she isn't, not really. She knows her pretend-Papa would sneak her some anyways.

Mama says that it is now time to go home and get ready for bed. Masky walks them home. He stands at the door and thanks Mama for a wonderful evening. Mama shakes her head and smiles warmly at him. Mirai sadly watches him go, waving at his back even though he couldn't see it. Then, an idea pops into her mind.

"Latew! Come back, Papa!" It's Kakashi who almost has a heart attack this time.

 **Author's Notes:** I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you for reading as always. Please tell me what you thought!

 **A Response to the Reviews on Chapter 4:**

 **alucard77:** I'll try to include what you suggested, but as I said before (and is clearly represent in Chapter 4) I'm not that great at writing romance in general, so please bear with me and give me any tips you deem fit. Thanks! ;)

 **fluffpenguin:** I kind of feel that _because_ Asuma is gone and his family (especially Mirai) needs something of a male influence that I'm pushing through with the pairing. I love Asuma, I really do, but Kurenai deserves happiness after his death, don't you think? :S

 **okami amaterasu:** You're welcome! Thanks for reading and I'm really glad you're enjoying it so far! What did you think of this chapter?

 **fanofthisfiction:** Thanks! I actually put a lot of thought into Mirai's age (seriously, I researched for _hours_ XD) before I settled on a year old. She's almost two, though, so she's somewhere at the end of her first year. ( **Spoiler Alert** : Mirai's birthday takes place a few chapters from now :P)

 **Laura:** Thanks! It's really nice for an author to know that people enjoy his/her stories, so your review means a lot! I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter!

 **Guest:** You're right, Mirai is very essential to the story and the whole 'falling in love' part. She plays many important roles, actually. You're going to have to wait and see! ;)

Thanks for reading! Until next time!


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Notes:** Thanks for all your reviews, favorites and follows! You guys really make my day! Enjoy! Shikamaru makes an appearance in this chapter and has a role in future chapters as well ;)

 **Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING!

 **Chapter 6**

Kakashi busies himself with scribbling down on the scroll in front of him. He isn't really _doing_ anything important. He can't finish his paperwork when under stress. Thus, he continues doodling a particularly nasty drawing on a report of a D-ranked mission. Kakashi doesn't remember if he liked drawing when he was a kid. But then again, he probably didn't have _time_ to draw during his childhood, or more like he told himself he didn't have time for 'baby stuff'.

However, now, it seemed to be very interesting. He discovered he didn't know how to draw, and being the perfectionist that he knows he is, he is now trying to hone his skills.

 _Anything to get out of_ this _,_ he tells himself while chancing a glance at his guest. 'This' being his very lovely, yet very devious and highly-demanding pink-haired student, who is currently waiting for a thorough description about what happened yesterday. _How can she keep glaring at one person for so long?_ He asks himself as he looks at the clock, _she's been here for three hours… and I keep telling her that nothing happened. What exactly does she want to know…?_

"Sakura," he tries again for the hundredth time, "Nothing happened yesterday. I went and had a normal dinner at Kurenai's house then we went to the park with Mirai, and then I went home," he tells her, hoping this time her female mind would accept what he says for the truth that it really is.

"Liar!" Sakura shouts, and Kakashi is suddenly reminded of a younger Sakura and a more juvenile Naruto yelling that very word at him as he sauntered to the bridge he made them wait at. He sighs through his nose _(because sighing audibly will undoubtedly cause bodily and mental harm… to him.)_

"How do you even know that? Were you the one there? Or was it me?" he challenges while crossing his arms. Sakura only rolls her sparkling green eyes as if he were some sort of idiot she has to deal with.

"I heard from Ino on the way here that Kurenai-sensei hurt her hand," Sakura says in her no-nonsense tone, "Tenten told me that you helped her bandage it. Oh, and Kurenai-sensei made your favorite food… at least that's what Hinata told me," Kakashi blinks, then blinks again, "And they're all counting on me to bring them more information… so you better start talking!" Kakashi only wonders how his cute, obedient little student turned into an angry, bossy monster.

"How did _they_ even know any of that?" he asks instead of answering because he really doesn't know _what_ to tell her. Sakura makes a move to punch him, and he winces before she's even out of her seat. Then, by some miracle, she calms down.

"Here's what's going to happen, Kakashi-sensei," she tells him in a sweet, innocent voice that Kakashi knows he should be careful, "You're going to start talking and tell me everything that happened yesterday, down to the smallest, most insignificant little detail, and I'm not moving from here before I'm entirely satisfied… got it?" Kakashi gulps but nods. He starts to tell her everything that transpired, sounding like he is giving an oral report of an S-ranked mission.

-oOo-

"You're up early today," his mother says, clearly surprised and rightly so, as he makes his way down the stairs and into the kitchen. The new Clan Head of the Nara clan only waves his hand at her as he yawns.

"I promised Kurenai-sensei I'd look after Mirai today," he tells her. 'Troublesome' he doesn't say because his late sensei's child can never be anything other than cute, innocent and loveable. He inhales the food put in front of him quickly and walks towards the door while rubbing his eyes.

"You know… I think Asuma-san would be proud of you, Shika," Yoshino comments in a proud whisper, but he hears her anyways. Shikamaru hopes that Asuma-sensei really is proud. He's one of the very few men who had gained Shikamaru's respect and admiration. The only man who gained the title of 'Sensei' in the Nara's eyes.

He exits the house without saying a word, partly because he doesn't know what to say and partly because saying anything would bring feelings and emotions down on him, and those are always troublesome.

Just as he steps off the Nara grounds, he is bombarded by none other than a certain very loud, very annoying and very troublesome blonde teammate of his.

"Shika-kun! You won't believe what happened yesterday!" she shouts in his ear as if Shikamaru is supposed to care about whatever it was she is talking about, "It's about Kurenai-sensei and Mirai!" Suddenly, Shikamaru became a lot more interested in what Ino's saying.

"What? Are they okay?" he asks immediately because if something really did happen to them and he wasn't there to stop it… meeting Asuma-sensei in the afterlife starts to seem a lot more troublesome and guilt-ridden than he thought it would be.

Ino pauses for a second, and Shikamaru fears the worst. He imagines rogue ninja, angry at Asuma-sensei and feeling vengeful, entering the village and heading straight to Kurenai-sensei's house, killing Asuma-sensei's family. He has half the mind to either take off to check on the two himself, or shake the kunoichi in front of him so she starts talking.

"Well, Kurenai-sensei hurt her hand, but she's fine," Ino replies before continuing to talk without pause, "I heard from a very reliable source that Kurenai-sensei invited Kakashi-sensei to dinner last night!" Shikamaru is in the process of forcing his mind to accept the fact that his teacher's wife and daughter are fine as Ino talks non-stop. His eyes narrow.

"And why am I supposed to care?" Shikamaru mutters as he yawns again, covering his mouth with his hand. Really, if they aren't hurt or in need of help, then Shikamaru has no reason to be worried. Ino rolls her eyes at him. What was it with women and the eye-rolling…? Like they knew something men's brains couldn't grasp as quickly as theirs…?

"It's the talk of the town, so I thought I'd let you know. And…" Ino pauses, seemingly for dramatic effect, which Shikamaru doesn't really care for and only marks as troublesome, "There have been some rumors that they might be more than friends," Shikamaru shrugs. Kakashi-sensei and Asuma-sensei had been close friends for a long time. It's only natural that, after Asuma-sensei's untimely death, Kakashi-sensei would take it upon himself to take care of the family left behind, just like Shikamaru is doing. And by doing that, there's no doubt that Kurenai-sensei and Kakashi-sensei would end up as close friends.

Ino looks at him like he's missing something. She mutters what suspiciously sounds like 'Men…' under her breath as she rubs her forehead and sighs audibly, seemingly getting ready to explain what she meant.

"More than friends as in _lovers_ , Shika-kun," Ino states as if she were talking to a slow child and not the Head of the Nara clan. As the words register in Shikamaru's mind, his world comes toppling over. He can't let them do that, not to Asuma-sensei, "Relax, Shika-kun. I thought of the exact same thing. We can't let them end up together. We'll be tarnishing Asuma-sensei's memory… maybe even destroying it completely if we let that happen,"

As much as Shikamaru knows he is a genius and can come up with battle strategies on a whim, he also knows that he doesn't know anything about romantic crap. However, he feels lucky, quite suddenly, that he has a love expert for a teammate.

"You have a plan?" he utters, feeling shame seeping through him as he says those words. Ino's smirk is enough to give him goosebumps.

"Let's get Choji, and I'll tell you all about it," Shikamaru momentarily forgets about his promise to Kurenai-sensei and the two head to the Akimichi's grounds. _Don't worry, Asuma-sensei… we'll stop them for you,_ he thinks as he glances over at Ino to see her dogged features, an expression he is sure is mirrored on his own face. And although Shikamaru is determined to stop whatever is happening between Kakashi-sensei and Kurenai-sensei, he really can't help but comment to himself in a dark, empty corner of his mind.

 _This is all so troublesome._

-oOo-

"I wonder where Shikamaru is…" Kurenai mutters to herself as she looks out her window. Shikamaru has never been late before. He always made it a point to be on time, sometimes even _early_ , just so that he could help them with whatever they needed assistance with. In the short time Asuma had been gone, his favorite student had turned into her electrician, plumber and countless others that Kurenai has trouble remembering all the services the usually laid-back and lazy Nara offers her.

Kurenai is a little worried about him. _Maybe he just forgot or something,_ she thinks although she knows that would never happen. She doesn't get to contemplate the matter any longer as a knock resounds on the door.

Kurenai opens the door without a though and is relieved to find none other than Shikamaru himself. Asuma's student smiles at her good-naturedly and she lets him in and quickly ruffles his hair as he passes by her.

"You had me a little worried, Shikamaru. Where have you been?" Kurenai asks as she sits down on the couch.

"I'm sorry, Kurenai-sensei. I was just catching up with Ino and Choji and lost track of the time," he says provoking Kurenai to nod. _That's good,_ Kurenai thinks, _they should always have team gatherings._ Kurenai opens her mouth to say as much, but the sound of childish footsteps stops her.

"Shika-nii!" Mirai shouts as she comes near him. Shikamaru puts a bigger smile on his face, a smile he only reserves for his teacher's child. Mirai instantly starts to tell her Big Brother all about Masky. She tells him that Masky is awesome and cool. She says that Masky played with her, Mika-chan and Pinky. And she also tells him that Masky lets her eat all the cookies she wants to eat.

Luckily, for Kakashi's continued health, all Kurenai and Shikamaru hear are constant childish babbles that sound like words but aren't.

"I missed you too, Mirai," Shikamaru says. Mirai wonders if her Big Brother was listening to a word she had said. She grins instead of pouting and goes to bring Mika-chan. She is currently teaching Mika-chan how to talk, but it seemed like it is going to take a while. Mirai settles for making Mika-chan wave at Shika-nii who waves back at her.

Mirai grins as Shika-nii and Mama start talking. She couldn't understand most of what is being said, but that's alright. Their voices comfort her anyways, and Mirai always likes to listen.

 _Start casual then ask, start casual then ask, start casual then ask._ Shikamaru repeats to himself as he remembers what Ino said they had to do. _First, we'll make sure that the rumors really are true… then, we'll go from there._ Ino had said earlier. It is Shikamaru's job to ask. Out of the three of them, he was the closest to Kurenai-sensei, so she wouldn't be suspicious of him too much if he asked.

He is starting to sweat and his heart is pounding faster than before. He really doesn't want to ask Kurenai-sensei if she is replacing Asuma-sensei… but he knows he has to.

He owes Asuma-sensei that much.

 **Author's Notes:** Thank you for reading this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Please tell me what you would like to see in future chapters, especially with Team Asuma now in the picture.

 **A Response to the Reviews on Chapter 5:**

 **okami amaterasu:** I'm glad you find it funny, as that's what I'm aiming for with this story. But don't worry, this story also has a plot, ups and downs, we just haven't gotten to them yet. ;)

 **fluffpenguin:** Thanks for your continued support! It's always nice to hear others' opinions and I hope you enjoy the story regardless of the pairing (which I plan on making mild and easily ignored). Hope you liked Shikamaru's input in this chapter! He'll play a big role later on, hopefully!

 **alucard77:** Thank you so much! This chapter didn't have much Kaka/Kure but future chapters will hold a bit of them, so don't worry :D

 **Until next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Notes:** This is… two weeks late… sorry, but I had a case of writers' block that wouldn't let up. This is a bit short, but I figured it'd be better than nothing. Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING!

 **Chapter 7**

"So… Ino told me you had Kakashi-sensei over for dinner," Shikamaru drawls out in his usual lazy manner. If he acts like he isn't up to anything, Kurenai-sensei is bound to believe so.

"Yes," Kurenai says without a hint of nervousness, "He watched Mirai, and I thought that I should pay him back," she continues. The Nara's mind is already whirring with activity. _It's just repayment for an act of kindness… nothing more. End Result: Ino's fears are unfounded._

He allows himself to relax and smile, "Mirai really likes him," she tells him cheerfully before she remembers something that makes her laugh, "Kakashi almost had a heart attack when she called him Papa," Shikamaru's eyes widen comically while Kurenai laughs wholeheartedly, "You should have seen him, Shikamaru," she continues, oblivious of Shikamaru's mini-panic attack.

When Shikamaru doesn't react in any way, the Genjutsu mistress glances at him. Catching her worried gaze, the Nara shakes his head and forces a laugh. If it sounds a bit hysterical and completely false, Shikamaru feels entirely justified. How can he force a laugh that sounds normal if he's too busy imagining himself strangling the Sixth Hokage?

Whether Kurenai thinks the laugh is a genuine one or not, she smiles and sees fit to remind him, "Don't forget Mirai's birthday tomorrow. Tell Ino and Choji to come as well. I know Mirai will be happy to see them. I wish someone Mirai's age would come play with her. She needs friends who aren't teenagers or adults," Kurenai sighs while Mirai only looks at her and grins, "I wonder if I should tell Kakashi to come as well..."

"Why would he want to come?" Shikamaru says impulsively without thinking that it makes even his eyes widen, "I mean… He has no business to come to a kid's birthday party. He has more important things to do," he amends in his usual lazy tone. Kurenai looks thoughtful, "And you know he hates social gatherings. There will be many people here tomorrow, including Anko-san, who is troublesome to handle on her own," Shikamaru quickly checks his surroundings. _Thank God… Anko-san isn't here. Saying that while she's here would have made things troublesome… more than they already are, anyways._

"You're right. I should just leave him be," Kurenai says and Shikamaru covers his sigh of relief by yawning, "Hey, Mirai," Kurenai waits for her daughter's attention to be solely on her, "Are you excited for your birthday tomorrow?" she asks with a smile. Mirai's eyes narrow as she tries to understand, "We're going to have cake… and many people are going to bring you gifts," Kurenai continues and Mirai's eyes brighten in understanding.

"Mama, Shika-nii, Anko-nee!" Mirai says eagerly while nodding.

"Yes, that's right. And Choji, Ino, Hinata, Shino and Kiba," Kurenai imitates her daughter's excited babble.

"And Masky!"

"No," It's Shikamaru who answers. Mirai turns to him with quivering lips and watering eyes, "He's busy," Shikamaru tells her with a final nod.

"Masky come too," Mirai whimpers pathetically, "Pway!" Shikamaru very skillfully and tactfully doesn't look at Mirai's face.

"He's busy," he repeats, "He can't come play with you anymore," Kurenai watches the exchange with unveiled amusement.

"Shika-nii…" Mirai tugs at his pant leg insistently that Shikamaru has to look at her, "Pwease… Masky come too!"

-oOo-

"You said no, didn't you?" Shikamaru sighs wearily as his blonde teammate fires question after question at him.

"I couldn't," he tells her blatantly. Ino growls angrily, "Troublesome…" he says and hopes Ino doesn't think it's an explanation. Ino, thankfully, ignores him in favor of sitting in a contemplative stance on the couch.

"Actually… that might be the first step in our plan of attack," Shikamaru idly wonders when this turned into a war but doesn't ask, "We're going to make Mirai hate Kakashi-sensei! Kurenai-sensei will never look twice at someone Mirai hates!" With a definitive nod of finality, Ino grabs Shikamaru's hand and drags him out of her house. Choji follows close behind with a bag of chips in his hands, "We have a lot to do. Mirai's birthday party is happening tomorrow!" Shikamaru allows Ino to drag him mostly because it'll be too troublesome to make her let go.

"What are we going to do, Ino?" Choji asks as he munches on his chips, "How will we make Mirai hate Kakashi-sensei?"

"Trust me, Choji… it'll all be alright. I know Asuma-sensei will be proud of us," The look on Ino's face makes both boys shudder. _I feel sorry for Kakashi-sensei already…_ The Akimichi thinks to himself, _I really don't see why Ino is so worried… and Shikamaru as well. It's alright if Kurenai-sensei and Kakashi-sensei are friends… and I'm sure that's all they are, no matter what Ino and Shikamaru say._

With a long-suffering sigh he hides by eating another handful of chips, Choji follows the two around, all the while wondering just what is going on in his teammates' minds.

-oOo-

Kakashi has a bad feeling in his gut. The same feeling he has when he's in a terrible position on one of his ANBU missions, back in the day, or worse yet, when he's about to get an earful from Sakura and knows it.

Being the paranoid shinobi that he is, he trusts his instincts and watches out for anything that seems the slightest bit out of the ordinary. He knows he can take whatever it is that's coming, especially since he's already on the alert. The ANBU, that are forever shadowing him, sense his discomfort and tense as well.

He tries to push his discomfort to the back of his mind. He has to focus on his paperwork. His pen flies across paper as he signs his name at the bottom of the page. He can feel the telltale marks of a headache taking root, forcing his head to throb painfully every now and then.

He is a tad bit too grateful when a knock on the door cuts the silence, "Come in!" He wonders if his visitor can hear his glee and relief at being interrupted. That liberation and delight turns into dismay and apprehension when a certain Genjutsu mistress enters his office. Kakashi is glad to see that Mirai isn't with her. _If Mirai calls me,_ he shudders _, that again… I'm sure I'll die._ Kakashi doesn't have anything against fathers… but there's something about being someone's role-model or hero that makes him uncomfortable, and Kakashi is acquainted enough with kids to know that fathers are exactly that to their children. 

"Hi," Kurenai greets with a smile that makes Kakashi return with one of his own, "I won't take much of your time… I know you're busy and all, but I thought I'd tell you that it's Mirai's birthday tomorrow!" Kurenai says cheerfully, as if she is the one who's having a party. Kakashi nods, but it's obvious that's not the reaction Kurenai is hoping for.

"Um… Congratulations…?" Or maybe he should say 'Happy Birthday', but it's not Kurenai's birthday, and Mirai isn't here, so… what is he supposed to say exactly…? _This is so confusing…_ he thinks with an internal grunt.

"Maybe you'd be able to come by some time?" Kurenai looks at him with sparkles in her eyes that Kakashi feels a little guilty.

"I can't… I have a lot of work to do," he gestures at the piles upon piles of paperwork he has yet to take a look at. _It's a good excuse,_ he argues with himself… but if he were completely honest with himself, it isn't the real reason for his rejection. Maybe he doesn't want to face Mirai after that particular word was said.

"Just pass by for a few minutes. It'll make Mirai really happy… and she shouldn't be miserable on her birthday, so… please?" Kurenai is unyielding, that much Kakashi already knows. She's relentless and dogged and pig-headed… but Kakashi is all of that and more. And when he doesn't want to do something, it never gets done, not by him at least (He's sure his three cute Genin can vouch for that… it's them who get to do whatever he refuses to do after all. It might be one reason that makes them hate him so much. Ah, the joys of being a teacher).

Their eyes lock in a stare down. Onyx black meeting with fiery red in a battle of stubbornness and nothing else. It's Kurenai who looks away first, and Kakashi bites down a victorious scoff… but a smug smirk does cross his face, hidden by his mask.

"Fine… be that way. I guess I'm just going to have to tell Mirai that one of her favorite people in the world doesn't like her enough to leave the office for a few minutes to come to her birthday party. She'll be disappointed and she'll cry… She won't even feel like having a party," Kurenai shakes her head sadly as she exits the office. If Kakashi was feeling a bit guilty before, he is downright guilt-ridden now. And Kakashi's had three lifetimes' worth of guilt, he doesn't want to add another thing to feel remorseful about to his never-ending list.

"Wait a second…" He says with a dejected sigh, "What time did you say I had to be there again?" Kurenai hides her triumphant smirk by keeping her face out of the Hokage's sight as she answers.

 **Author's Notes:** Thanks for reading! I hope you liked this chapter! Hopefully, next chapter will be funny. What do you think should happen during the party? I'm open to suggestions, so keep them coming!

 **A Response to the Reviews on Chapter 6:**

 **okami amaterasu:** I love Asuma to bits as well! And I hate Hidan XD Seriously, my siblings can tell you as much. Thanks for reading and please tell me what you thought of this chapter as well!

 **alucard77:** I hope you enjoyed this chapter! You had a lot of good suggestions when I asked for them before. Do you have any for the birthday party?

 **Laura:** Thanks! It's nice to hear from you again! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D

Until next time!


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Notes:** Thanks for all the reviews, favorites and follows! You guys are the best! Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING!

 **Chapter 8**

Kakashi sighs as he leans back on his chair, stretching his stiff limbs. He is a shinobi, meant to be out there, right in the middle of a warzone, taking risks and killing rogue nin. His body simply isn't made to sit behind a desk from morning till night, not moving around and running for his life but reading papers and signing his name on pages instead.

Kurenai has left the office about an hour ago, and Kakashi has spent just as long wondering what in the world he has gotten himself into. If he keeps on giving in, keeps on interacting with Kurenai and Mirai, he's bound to become attached, much more than what is acceptable. They'll become more like family than _just friends_.

Kakashi doesn't want that to happen because he knows that getting attached will only hurt him in the end (He remembers his father and Rin and Minato-sensei and Kushina-san and Obito. He really has more dead friends than living ones, doesn't he?)

 _Too late to back out now,_ that thought brings him even more trepidation and nervousness. _First things first… I have to get a gift, right?_ Kakashi thinks he should get the gift now, just to get it over with. But that doesn't placate him any. What is he supposed to get? What do kids like anyways?

A knock on the door has Kakashi almost jumping out of his skin. He quickly pretends to be working, just in case his helpful assistant (read unholy, rampaging beast that would kill him if he slacks off) is on the other side of the door. When the door doesn't open without waiting for permission, Kakashi safely assumes that it isn't his assistant at the door (he hopes no one finds out that he could breathe more easily after being sure it isn't his secretary).

"Come in," he calls, sensing the chakra on the other side of the door to make sure it really isn't his assistant. He's surprised, to say the least, when he feels Ino's chakra on the other side of the door. He's even more astonishes when the Yamanaka enters the office and gives him a polite smile, one that looks like Sakura's when she's planning something Kakashi doesn't want to know about nor be involved in.

"Hello, Hokage-sama," Ino says in greeting, bowing respectfully. _Ino is the head of the Yamanaka clan now,_ his mind provides, _I hope she's not here to talk about clan matters. Those are always a headache to endure._ Kakashi internally groans and prepares his ears and brain for the onslaught of words that is sure to cause him trouble. He doesn't let his inner turmoil show on his face as he gives the kunoichi one of his signature eye-smiles.

"How can I help you, Ino?" He asks, inwardly praying that she's here to talk about the weather or something.

"Actually, I'm here to help _you_ ," Ino replies with that innocent smile still plastered on her face. She continues when Kakashi gives her a blank look, "Kurenai-sensei invited you to Mirai's birthday party, right?" The Hokage nods, not knowing where she is going with this, "Well, Sakura told me that you aren't that good with kids, you don't know them well," _That traitor. Sakura, why…?_ Ino presses on, oblivious (or choosing to ignore, Kakashi really can't tell with that girl) to his thoughts, "So I'm here to tell you exactly what to get Mirai for her birthday,"

Kakashi visibly brightens up, _If Ino helps me with this… that problem will be out of the way. But then again,_ "What's in it for you?" He asks, blunt as ever. Ino's sudden spluttering makes it obvious that there is something she wants, or rather, something she's planning for.

"N-Nothing. Why would you think so?" He has to hand it to Ino, if it weren't for that slip-up, he wouldn't have doubted her, "Well, an offer is an offer, and you have the right to refuse. I'm sure you don't need my help anyways. You'll just get Mirai something she hates, and then, she'll hate you forever," Her gaze turns assessing. _What exactly does she want?_ He thinks first, _and what's up with all the exaggerated talk?_ That question is a close second, but Kakashi isn't about to let an opportunity like this slip.

"Fine… what do you think I should get her?" He asks resignedly. He tries to ignore the way Ino's whole face lights up like a Christmas tree.

-oOo-

Kurenai walks along the street with Mirai's hand in hers. They have already chosen the cake, all Kurenai has to do is bring it early in the morning, just before the party tomorrow. Mirai looks happy, and she has every right to be. Kurenai never really cared about her own birthday, but Mirai's is much more important. She vaguely wonders if that is because she's a parent now.

"Guess what, Mirai," Kurenai says when she remembers her meeting with Kakashi earlier, "Masky is coming to your party tomorrow," Kurenai smiles at her daughter and her heart melts when Mirai's face splits in half, a big grin firmly in place.

"Masky come too!" Mirai lets go of her mother's hand to clap cheerfully. Kurenai makes it her goal to always make her cute daughter happy. To see that goal achieved so easily, just by getting Kakashi to interact more with Mirai, provokes Kurenai to want Kakashi to be around more, for Mirai's sake.

And maybe for her sake as well. It is true that Mirai needs a father figure, a role she has obviously given Kakashi… but Kurenai needs that presence as well. Anko is right. She hasn't been herself ever since Asuma was _killed_ , she should stop living in the past and look towards the future instead. And if she can do that by hanging around Kakashi more, then she thinks it's best if she does so.

But every time she thinks of doing that, she feels guilty, like she's forgetting Asuma, or worse yet, _replacing_ Asuma. It's just not right, no matter how she looks at it. Not for the first time, she wishes Asuma wasn't dead. She wishes he had survived, lived to see his own daughter who looks a lot like him it sometimes makes Kurenai's skin crawl and her eyes water.

She wonders how her life would have been different if Asuma wasn't the one to take that mission that was his last. They would have been happy, Asuma and she, she knows it. Their small family would be much more joyful, their precious moments would have been too many to count instead of far in between.

But what's happened has happened, and there's no normal way to bring the dead back to life.

Kurenai shakes her head to focus on the here and now. She centers her attention on Mirai's smile, big and true and real and so much like _Asuma_ , on how her eyes brighten when she's truly cheerful, how she pouts when things don't go her way, unknowingly looking exactly like _Asuma_ (Kurenai just hopes she doesn't pick up Asuma's smoking habit).

She ruffles Mirai's black locks, "Let's head home,"

-oOo-

"…Are you sure?" he asks. The girl sighs and nods her head again, "You're sure?" She is getting angry, he can tell by the furrowing of her brows and the flushing of her face, "A hundred percent?" He adds that last one because he wants to, and maybe because he wants to make her even angrier.

"Yes, yes, I'm sure. I promise she'll love it," She says, _Mission: Make Mirai hate Kakashi,_ "Now, will you please get it so we can leave?" It's his turn to sigh now.

"I guess," He goes towards the counter to purchase the set of clothes he thinks is hideous. _But Ino's the expert here…_ He pays for the ugly thing, which is a black dress with random, colorful drawings scribbled on it in the most bothering of ways complete with a number of infuriating pictures printed all over it, and receives the bag. Kakashi shudders, just looking at the dress is causing him a headache. He looks at his companion. Ino's smile is a bit unnerving, _Mission Status: In progress. Step One: Complete._

"Great, I'll see you tomorrow then! Bye!" Ino leaves him standing at the entrance of the clothes shop. Kakashi chances a glance into the bag, _I really don't like this thing, but it's not like I know what to get Mirai…_ He sighs again, imagining Mirai wearing the horrible dress. He exits the shop and hopes someone can help him get another, not so disturbing gift. _Wait a second… kids like toys! Of course!_

Kakashi promptly dumps the dress and goes to get a gift that wouldn't be as headache-inducing. He enters a toy shop, ignores the shop owner and scans the toys like he used to scan an enemy's territory before attacking. His face splits into a grin, which is thankfully hidden by his mask, as he chooses a monkey plushy. _It's a bit ironic, funny even… Too bad Mirai won't get the joke._ He pays for the toy and heads out of the shop, feeling much better after disposing of the dress. He's sure Mirai is going to like Monkey-kun more than that irritating dress anyways.

-oOo-

"Well…?" Shikamaru questions, worry evident despite his best attempts at hiding it. Ino gives him a winning grin.

"Mirai will never like that ugly dress. She'll hate Kakashi-sensei for getting her something so undeniably hideous," Ino says as she approaches her two teammates, who were waiting for her around the corner. Choji catches sight of Kakashi just as the older shinobi gets rid of the bag that he assumes contains the dress Ino is talking about. Choji, however, says nothing as he watches the Hokage enter a toy shop and exit soon after holding another bag.

Choji simply eats another handful of chips and refrains from saying anything. His two teammates are overreacting, he doesn't want to partake in any of their plans.

 **Author's Notes:** Thanks for reading! Sorry, not much Mirai in this chapter, but I'll make up for it next chapter, hopefully!

 **A Response to the Reviews on Chapter 7:**

 **alucard77:** I'll try my best! Thanks for all the suggestions ;)

 **okami amaterasu:** Hidan is one of those people you just gotta hate XD Thanks! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Hopefully, next chapter will have more Kakashi/Mirai moments, so stay tuned :D

 **fluffpenguin:** I was actually wondering why you hadn't reviewed and was afraid you didn't like how Shikamaru was depicted. Glad that wasn't the case :D In the previous chapter, though, Shikamaru was more worried about Mirai looking at Kakashi like that, so even if Kakashi didn't like that role, it was still the way Mirai saw him, and that's why Shikamaru was worried. Hope that makes sense! Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

 **Laura:** All sorts of disasters are gonna happen during the party, you just wait and see! Team Asuma is setting to work ;) Thanks for reviewing!

 **Until next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Notes:** This is very early, but that's only because I might not be able to post a chapter next week :S Hope you enjoy this chapter!

 **Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING!

 **Chapter 9**

 _He enters the building. He can already hear the telltale sounds of festivity. Even this far down, he can make out muffled chattering, chuckling and footsteps. Just how many people have they invited?_

 _Someone is wailing loudly, very loudly that it hurts Kakashi's ears as he goes up the stairs. It sounds like a child crying their head off and Kakashi shudders. He takes a deep breath and listens intently through the door. He can make out the sound of childish banter, innocent playing and the annoying wailing._

 _Just how many kids are in there?_

 _'It's not too late to back out yet…!' he thinks to himself and turns on his heels, preparing to go down the first step._

 _The door to the apartment opens, "Kakashi! You made it! Come on in," Kurenai invites him then proceeds to pull him in when he doesn't move. Kakashi gulps audibly as he chances a look into the apartment. What he sees makes him want to hightail it out of there._

 _Kids, left and right, some are even hanging from the ceiling. A child there, another here, a gang of boys right at the corner and a group of girls right in the middle, chattering so quickly Kakashi is sure they don't even know what they're saying. And Mirai…_

 _He really can't make out Mirai anywhere; there are too many kids all over, and most of them have black hair. Something collides with his leg, "Papa!" Mirai comes to him instead and grabs his hand, pulling him onto the couch, "Eat cake!" Kakashi stares at the plate Mirai is giving him. He isn't even sure if that dark thing on top is chocolate… Where has the plate been before? Maybe a kid decided it was a good idea to spit in it. Kakashi really doesn't want to eat the cake._

 _His hesitation makes Mirai's lower lip quiver. Kakashi doesn't take the cake. Mirai is very close to crying. Kakashi can't take the plate. Tears start falling down Mirai's cheeks and she starts wailing. Kurenai rushes over. Other children see Mirai crying and join in, creating a cacophony of cries, yells and shrieks that Kakashi is sure is making his ears bleed._

 _Kakashi acts. He opens the window, leaps out of it and closes it behind him, just in case a kid decides to imitate him. He rushes home and promises never to go to another party, involving kids or otherwise, ever again._

Scenario one is likely, but even Kakashi has to admit it's a bit exaggerated. He's sure Mirai doesn't have over a dozen chibi friends, and even if she did, they wouldn't fit in Kurenai's apartment.

 _Kakashi makes it to Kurenai's building. He pauses at the stairs and strains his hearing. Even his superior hearing can't quite make out the sounds of a party. He goes up the stairs and reaches the door, knocking politely. Kurenai lets him in a moment later, "Kakashi! You made it! Come on in,"_

 _Kakashi enters the apartment and is surprised at how quiet the kids are. All the children are gathered, playing a game that Kakashi thinks is called 'Twister'. Mirai doesn't have many friends her age, he notices. Mirai is easy enough to find; she's the one turning the arrow. She jumps when she sees him, the game all but forgotten._

 _"Papa!" Mirai gives him a tight hug, "Eat cake!" Mirai takes him to a table that has a large cake on it. Kakashi is a little late, the cake has already been cut, but it is still on the table, safe from grubby, dirty hands. Kakashi helps himself to a piece of the chocolate cake although he isn't a fan of sweet food._

 _Just as Kakashi takes the first bite (extra-quickly for privacy purposes, he thinks as he tugs the mask back in place), all hell breaks loose. The windows are shattered and everywhere Kakashi looks, he can see ninja with slashed forehead protectors entering the house in swarms._

 _The civilians present scream in terror while trying to escape through the door. On the other hand, the shinobi snap into action. His ANBU guards attack the assailants, and he, together with Kurenai and a few others, defend the kids and start getting them out of the house._

 _Mirai is crying, all the other children wail as well. Kurenai and the kids' parents tend to them while the ANBU take care of the missing nin._

 _He's sure Mirai is going to remember this day and dub it as the worst day ever, but at least she's alive._

Scenario two is highly improbable, exaggerated and downright questionable. But if Kakashi were completely honest with himself, he prefers the second scenario over the first. Rogue nin and enemies, he can deal with. However, put him with a number of kids for a while and he's bound to go crazy.

-oOo-

Mirai excitedly waits for her 'Guest of Honor' to show up. It's her birthday today, and she wants to have the best time of her life with her two favorite people in the world. She hums as she patiently sits on the couch, silently waiting for the man that she views as Papa.

"Hey, Mirai," her mother is the only one in the house with her for now, "When Masky comes, be sure to call him Masky and not Papa," Mirai looks at her confusedly, "I think he'll die if he hears Papa again," Kurenai mutters to herself but Mirai hears her anyways.

The little gears in her head are already whirring with activity. Die? As in gone? Like Daddy? Mirai's big red eyes widen. She knows then and there that she must not under any circumstances utter that word. She doesn't want to lose another father. And Masky, whether he likes it or not, has become her Papa.

Mirai knows that it's her job to protect her Papa now. And if she has to call him Masky for the rest of her life, then that's fine. As long as he'll still be her Papa regardless.

-oOo-

Kakashi sighs and wills himself to walk out of his office. _It's time for the birthday party… Joy._ He thinks sarcastically as he reaches the building. He goes up the flight of stairs and knocks on the door politely. He strains his hearing, but he can make out nothing but the sound of adults talking. He wonders where all the kids are but doesn't get a chance to further think about the matter as the door opens.

"Kakashi! You made it! Come on in," Why does real-Kurenai greet him the same way as scenario-Kurenai? Kakashi sighs and greets her back with a wave and his signature eye-smile.

"Masky! Masky!" Mirai chants as she makes her way to the door. Kakashi is glad she doesn't call him 'Papa' or something equally bothersome. Kakashi is brought back to the present when Mirai grabs his hand and pulls him inside.

Surprisingly, Kakashi can only see one other kid in the room. The kid is… napping on the couch, Kakashi notices. He looks like a Nara, with the signature black hair pulled up in a ponytail and the telltale signs of laziness. The other occupants of the room are the members of Team Asuma, Team Kurenai and Anko.

"Yo," he says in greeting. Ino and Shikamaru _glare_ , Choji nods while simultaneously shoving chips into his mouth, Hinata, Shino and Kiba greet him normally while Akamaru barks. _What's their deal…?_ Kakashi wonders as he glances at Ino and Shikamaru respectively. There's a lot of tension in the air that it makes Kakashi uncomfortable. He scratches the back of his neck awkwardly before he remembers the gift.

"Here you go, Mirai," he says as he practically shoves the bag into Mirai's hands, "Hope you like it…?" It sounds more like a question, but Mirai either doesn't notice or doesn't care. She immediately rips the bag open and takes out the toy monkey. Mirai looks at the plushy weirdly, Kakashi is worried that she doesn't like it.

Mirai stares at the monkey in her hands blankly. It's kind of cute what with its black eyes embedded into a sweet brown face. The monkey has a big smile on its face and Mirai finds herself grinning back at it. She squeezes the toy in a hug, mindful of its long tail. She giggles a bit when the toy makes a monkey sound when it's squeezed. Mirai remembers her mother telling her stories about Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Third Hokage and otherwise known as her grandfather.

"Mama! Enma!" She says as she shuffles to her mother's side, showing off Enma. Her mother laughs as she ruffles her hair. Kakashi is visibly relieved when Mirai seems to like the gift, but even he laughs a little at Mirai's choice for a name. Choji and the members of Team Kurenai join in, Anko's laugh is a lot louder than all of them combined.

Ino and Shikamaru, however, are nowhere to be found, "I thought you said you had it covered," Shikamaru drawls in a bored tone, but Ino knows him too well to be fooled.

"I thought I did… but he went and got another gift! Not my fault!" Ino says in a high whisper as they huddle in the kitchen, "But never mind that, I have a lot of things planned for this. Don't worry I'm just getting started," They go back into the living room and their eyes twitch as one when they see Kakashi, Kurenai and Mirai having a family moment. They skillfully ignore the fact that everyone else is laughing as well.

"I think it's time for cake now," Kurenai says as she pats Mirai's head and heads to the kitchen. Mirai and Kiba whoop loudly and Akamaru joins in with a torrent of barks. Mirai, then, heads over to Kakashi as he sits down on the couch beside the Nara boy. She scrambles onto his lap, gives him a tight hug that he returns hesitantly and smiles big and bright.

It hurt Shikamaru to watch Mirai talk animatedly to Kakashi, as if he were her _father_ , because that _should have been Asuma_ sitting there, nodding and humming at all the right times _._ All he can do is hate Team Seven's sensei all the more for it. Shikamaru subtly hits his cousin's ankle to wake him up. Shikari is a few years older than Mirai, but Shikamaru chose him because he's old enough to understand signs and signals.

"Mirai-chan, come on. Let's go play," Shikari says in the signature Nara tone. Mirai is ecstatic when Shikari wakes up. She becomes even happier when he asks her to play with him. With a cheerful whoop, she hops off of Masky's lap and brings a few toys from her room, giving Shikari some and keeping the rest for herself as they engage in a roleplay only they could understand.

"Kakashi, can you come help me for a second?" Kurenai's voice carries from the kitchen. Before Shikamaru can offer his help, Ino puts a hand on his arm and gives him a look. He chooses to trust Ino and lets Kakashi go to the kitchen without any trouble. Kakashi gives an embarrassed Kurenai a questioning look as he enters the kitchen.

"I put the cake in the fridge so that it isn't spoiled, but now… I can't get it out," Kurenai explains sheepishly. She moves for him to try. Kakashi grabs the cake and pulls it out… or tries to pull it out. The cake doesn't budge. Kakashi puts a foot on the nearby cabinet and tries to get the cake out of the fridge. Kurenai's hands grasp the cake as well, touching Kakashi's fingers lightly. Kakashi jumps at the feeling but doesn't let go of the cake.

"Together," he orders, "One, two, now!" They pull at the same moment. The cake, as well as the rack the cake is on, is flung across the room and collides with the wall. The bottles that used to be on the rack shatter instantly. The cake becomes an icky mess of pink and brown. And both Kurenai and Kakashi fall to the ground with Kurenai tumbling half over him. The others come to check what the racket is all about with Mirai in the lead.

Kurenai blushes a bit and Kakashi is suddenly thankful for the mask. Kurenai gets herself, and her face, under control before standing up. She catches sight of her daughter starting to tear up, her face twisting.

"Please tell me you have an extra cake," Kakashi mumbles as he stands up and dusts himself off. Kurenai shakes her head. Mirai starts crying, wailing loudly, her voice even louder than that of the sobbing kids in Kakashi's imagination. Kakashi scrambles for something to do while Kurenai tries to calm Mirai down.

"Kakashi-sensei, you shouldn't have done that. Now the cake's gone," Ino scolds him like he's some three-year-old stealing from the cookie jar. Mirai's teary eyes find his and Kakashi is chilled by the sheer intensity of the two-year-old's gaze. _Another thing to feel guilty about…_ He would bang his head against the wall, but an idea suddenly pops into his mind.

"I'll be right back," he mutters before he disappears in a whirl of leaves that makes Kurenai seethe.

"What did you do, Ino?" Shikamaru asks as he and Ino head back into the living room, away from where everyone else is still trying to appease the birthday girl.

"It's amazing what a bit of super-glue can do," Ino replies smugly, "And add to it the fact the Kakashi-sensei just hightailed it out of here. Mirai will never look at him twice again, and neither will Kurenai-sensei. Problem solved,"

"You got another cake?!" Needless to say, both Ino and Shikamaru are astonished by the sudden declaration, "How did you even get it? It's impossible! It even has 'Happy Birthday Mirai' written on it!" Kiba exclaims as he points at the cake that is even larger than the previous one, "Don't you have to preorder those?"

"Being Hokage has its privileges," Kakashi answers with a satisfied nod. Mirai quickly wipes her face and gazes at the cake that is even bigger than she is. She grins joyfully. Leave it to Papa! She goes to give him a hug around the legs. She looks at him with such adoration that Kakashi smiles back.

"Thank you," Kurenai mouths at him when he looks at her.

"You have another bright idea?" Shikamaru mutters sarcastically. Ino glowers at him.

"I don't see you coming up with anything," she hisses back, low enough so that only he hears her, "But I have tons of ideas. This is just the beginning, trust me!"

"Thanks, Papa!" Mirai exclaims. Then, her big eyes widen and water simultaneously. She holds on to Kakashi like he is about to spontaneously disappear.

 **Author's Notes:** Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and found it a little funny (that's what I was aiming for, I'm sorry if it didn't work out XD) Please leave a review! 

**A Response to the Reviews on Chapter 8:**

 **alucard77:** I'm sorry you didn't like the previous chapter, it was kind of a transition chapter. But I hope you liked this one better! :)

 **okami amaterasu:** I apologize in advance for not much Mirai in this chapter. I tried to include her as much as possible, but I think I've failed, and miserably at that. Hope you liked the chapter regardless! And thank you so much for your kind words! It really warms me up inside that people enjoy this fic :D I honestly did not know that Gaara has kids to begin with O_O That is really cool! Thanks for the fun fact ;)

 **fluffpenguin:** I agree that they are overreacting, but to be a hundred percent honest, without them overreacting like this, the story wouldn't be as fun, don't you think? :S You know, I was wondering how I would make Ino and Shikamaru accept Kakashi, and you really raised a good point, so thanks! This story has not been written beforehand… it doesn't even have an outline, I just kind of go with the flow XD So any suggestions you have are more than welcome! And hope you enjoyed the long chapter ;)

Until next time!


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Notes:** Thanks for all the reviews, favorites and follows! It really makes me glad :D Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING!

 **Chapter 10**

Mirai screws her eyes shut, holding on to Kakashi like her life depends on it. She hopes he won't die, but if he did, then Mirai feels entirely responsible for his death. Mama had warned her. Mama had specifically told her just some time ago that calling Masky that particular name would make him die. And Mirai has just slipped up, made an unforgivable mistake.

So she tries to hold Masky, not Papa, down to Earth. He can't go join Daddy yet. He still has to be there as Mirai grows up. He still has to stay here and ruffle Mirai's hair because Daddy isn't able to, and to Mirai, Masky is the next best thing. He has to stay alive because Mirai needs him to. And isn't that enough?

She doesn't notice when her eyes start watering nor when those salty tears fall down both of her cheeks, leaving watery trails behind.

"Mirai…? What's wrong? A-Are you crying?" Kakashi asks worriedly. He felt like he's missing something. Maybe he shouldn't have frozen up like he has when Mirai called him 'Papa'. Perhaps he shouldn't have tensed the way he has when she hugged him. _Whether I want to be someone's role model or not… it seems I've been forced into the job… and maybe it's a little more than just being a 'role model'._

Kakashi sighs, gently patting Mirai's head, "Why are you crying?" Mirai is thankful Masky hasn't disappeared yet, but she knows better than to think that he won't. Kakashi picks Mirai up and rubs her back soothingly. He hasn't had much experience with kids. His own experience as a kid is limited at best, but it is most likely completely nonexistent.

The other occupants of the room watch the exchange in confusion. Just what overcame cute, little Mirai all of a sudden that made her crumble into a crying mess?

"Mama… said…" Mirai forces out in between sobs. The rest is either a childish ramble that no one understands or a series of sounds that should have been words but are too mixed with Mirai's cries to be comprehensible. Kurenai struggles to remember anything she said that would have such an effect on her daughter. Her attempt at recalling anything is a bit difficult when all her thoughts are on her daughter and her brain is trying to come up with ideas to make the little Sarutobi stop crying.

Mirai is usually such a bright and happy child. To have her suddenly crying over nothing is unfathomable, "This is unplanned," Ino says as she watches the scene unfold, "But it works in our favor!" She tells her partner in crime cheerfully. Shikamaru nods in agreement.

"We didn't even have to do anything. Mirai already hates Kakashi-sensei, enough to cry over nothing when he's around. Problem solved," Shikamaru drawls out. _It was such a drag, but… mission complete._

It is then that Kurenai remembers what she said about Kakashi and 'Papa'. She isn't sure that is what caused the problem, but, right now, her mind could come up with no other explanation, "Mirai…" she starts, rubbing Mirai's back soothingly and trying futilely to have her let go of Kakashi, "If this is about what I said earlier, then you don't have to worry. I was just joking," She says as she looks over Kakashi's shoulder to peer into Mirai's eyes.

Mirai looks up from Masky's shoulder, disbelievingly staring into Mama's eyes, "You… said…"

"Yes, I know that I said so, but it isn't true. Masky's still here, isn't he?" She asks in a whisper, her warm breath tickling Kakashi's ear. Kakashi involuntarily shudders, but he tries to keep it hidden, as much as possible anyways with Kurenai's hands on his shoulders as she tries to talk her daughter out of crying.

Hinata watches the family scene with stars dancing in her eyes. Shino has his hands in his pockets. Kiba and Akamaru share an amused look. Choji eats another handful of chips. Anko… The look on Anko's face tells everyone that she's up to no good. _Well, well… looks like I found you a new husband, Kurenai-chan!_

Kakashi confusedly watches as Mirai nods, wipes her face with the back of her hand and smiles brightly. _Talk about a swift mood change…_ Kids never seized to make him uncomfortable with that particular skill they all seem to possess. It used to amaze him, how quickly a child can move from being angry to happy to sad all in the matter of minutes and the presence of the correct incentives. Now, it only irks him slightly and makes him a bit uneasy because he usually couldn't predict _what_ mood a kid will be having next and, as a natural genius, not knowing what to expect bothers him.

Kakashi doesn't know what to think. He doesn't even know what they're talking about. He lets it happen, however. _At least it made Mirai stop crying…_

"It's okay?" Mirai asks, nervously looking at Mama then Masky then back at Mama again. If Masky says it's okay… then Mirai will have a Papa like everyone else. She has always seen other kids with their fathers, eating ice-cream and laughing. If Masky says it's okay… then Mirai will have a chance to do things with her own Papa like everyone else. She has always watched other kids with their fathers, and maybe, just maybe, felt a bit jealous. Sure, she has Mama, but having a Papa is different. She almost is a hundred percent certain of that.

If Masky says it's okay now… then Mirai won't feel so different when she's around other kids, won't feel like she's weird or strange, the odd one out, all the time.

Kakashi doesn't know what to do. He doesn't even know what Mirai is asking about. But he's afraid that if he answers Mirai's question with the wrong answer, then Mirai will start crying again. So Kakashi does what he thinks is the correct thing to do. He eye-smiles at the little girl, "Of course, it's okay," He doesn't even know what he's reassuring Mirai of, but as Mirai's whole face lights up like a beacon in the middle of an eternal sea of darkness, Kakashi thinks that it's fine. _Smiling is a lot better than crying anyways._

"Thanks, Papa!" Mirai says again, making sure to keep her smile big and genuine instead of crying this time around. Kakashi puts Mirai down and ruffles her hair. Mirai laughs because _it's okay_ and Mirai has a Papa now, and everything is so new and cool. She feels like she's about to burst and her heart feels lighter somehow. Mirai has never felt like this before, but she doesn't mind because the feeling is great and she _loves_ this feeling and she hopes she'll feel this way _all the time._

"…I don't know about you, Shika… but that doesn't look like hate to me…" Ino mumbles, watching the scene unfold unhappily.

"What a drag…"

"Continue with _my_ plans?" Shikamaru gives her an annoyed look. _No need to sound so smug. Your first plan did nothing but strengthen their bond even further._ Shikamaru wants to voice his thoughts out loud, but he doesn't since he knows that doing so would invoke Ino's wrath. Then, he would have to apologize to make her stop screeching, and everything will spiral from worse to worst in just a handful of seconds. All in all, the whole scenario would be troublesome, something Shikamaru always tries to avoid. Therefore, the Nara nods instead.

Just as Ino starts to say something, her mouth still twisted into a smug smirk, Kakashi ruins the moment all by himself, "I have to go now…" He says as he ruffles Mirai's hair. Mirai looks at him in disappointment, hoping that he wasn't being nice earlier just to make her stop crying (but she always wanted a Papa who wouldn't like it when she cries), and he really doesn't think it's okay and that he doesn't _want_ to be Mirai's Papa.

"I have a lot of work to do," He continues in explanation when Mirai's expression falls. Mirai looks at him in consideration. She knows that work is important. She also knows that Papa, not Masky, is the Hokage, which is the most important job in the _world._ Thus, she thinks she can forgive Papa for leaving now.

"But you didn't even have cake yet…" Kurenai points out. Kakashi looks at her with a sheepish look on what is visible of his face. Kurenai turns off the lights and lights up the candles she had placed on the new cake. The guests sing for Mirai, who feels really special with all eyes on her. She proudly puffs up her chest.

"Make a wish, Mirai!" Kiba-nii says. Mirai thinks for a moment before she nods to herself and blows out the candles.

"What did you wish for?" Hina-nee asks curiously, but Mirai shakes her head. She heard about how wishes don't come true if they're told, and she really wants her wish to become reality.

"Not telling," Mirai says with a sense of finality and a determined nod. She ignores everyone's amused looks. Everyone enjoys their slice of the cake, and Choji goes for seconds, thirds and continues until everyone else, Choji included, loses count of how many slices he had.

"You shouldn't eat so much, Choji, or you're going to become fa-…" Shikamaru cuts off his sentence when Choji's eyes light up suddenly, "Never mind… There's nothing wrong with eating," Choji nods in satisfaction.

"Thanks for the cake," Kakashi says as he heads for the door with Kurenai and Mirai walking with him.

"Okay! Come later, Papa!" Mirai is overjoyed when Papa nods without even flinching at the use of his new name. She waves at Papa as he exits through the door and smiles at the rest of her guests when she goes back to the others. Hina-nee has that look on her face, the one that says she thinks something is very adorable and cute. Kiba-nii and Aka-kun both seem to be smiling, even if Mirai has to strain her eyes to see the smile on the dog's face. She's not sure what Shino-nii is thinking; she doesn't know what he's thinking most of the time anyways.

But Anko-nee… she looks downright scary. Mirai pointedly looks away from Anko-nee's face and glances at Ino-nee and Shika-nii who both look troubled. She settles for looking at her Mama who is practically glowing. Mirai gives her Mama a grin to rival the one on her face as she hugs her Mama.

Kurenai picks her daughter up, "I have a Papa!" Mirai whispers in her Mama's ear proudly. Kurenai nods at daughter's cheerful declaration. Mirai is glad that today is her birthday because she feels like she just received the best gift _ever_. People always said that one's birthday is the best day in anyone's life. Thus, Mirai is ecstatic that the day Masky became Papa is the same day as the best day in her life, but even Mirai, for all her two years of age, knows that the day she started having a Papa would be dubbed as 'The Best Day Ever', regardless of whether it was her birthday or not.

Mirai doesn't say it, but she thinks that Daddy was the one to give her the best gift ever this year. She loves Enma, she really does… but she loves Papa more. She has a feeling that she would have never met Masky before he became Papa if it weren't for Daddy. So she thanks Daddy from the bottom of her heart.

"What a drag..." Shikamaru mutters under his breath. Mirai looks like she just had the best birthday ever, which is really the opposite of everything Shikamaru and Ino were hoping for.

"But I had many more plans…" He hears Ino say in a broken voice. _Maybe we need a third person in on this for it to work…_ Shikamaru thinks to himself. He glances at Choji and motions for him to follow as the others start chattering away. Ino notices her teammates' departure and follows them to the hallway while the rest of the guests head back to the living room.

"Choji, we need your help," Ino say, quickly catching on to Shikamaru's plan. That's what made Ino such a valuable teammate and comrade after all. Choji looks at his teammates with a mixture of disappointment and something else Shikamaru couldn't quite put his finger on.

 **Author's Notes:** I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review! I just wanted to let you know that this story won't be too long now… it probably won't be longer than fifteen chapters as a whole, so a maximum of five chapters to go! ;)

 **A Response to the Reviews on Chapter 9:**

 **kakakure:** Shikamaru and Ino are just really worried about Asuma being replaced. Team Kurenai wouldn't have such problems; on the contrary, actually, I think they would be overjoyed to know their teacher has found someone new… just a thought, though. Thanks for the review! I was actually trying to finish this story before school, but that's not going to happen, unfortunately, since school starts on Tuesday T_T

 **Prescripto13:** I'm glad you find them hilarious as that is what I was aiming for XD Thanks for reviewing, and it's nice to know you're reading this story as well! Hope you like it till now :D

 **alucard77:** Thanks :D I'm not really good at romance scenes, so I have you can bear with me XD I'll try my best though. Some chapters will have the romance element in them, I just hope it works out :D

 **fluffpenguin:** Actually what you suggested was really tempting… but I didn't want to be that cruel to little Mirai XD Hope my version is acceptable though! :D I'm trying to keep Ino and Shikamaru as in character as possible. It's easier with Ino, but Shikamaru is a bit of a problem because in the anime, we don't get to see anything besides the lazy genius he is. I'm trying, though XD

 **okami amaterasu:** Thanks for your kindness as usual! I hope you liked this mostly Mirai-centric chapter :D I haven't played it actually, and I can't because I don't have a Wii, sadly… and I checked if there is an Xbox version, but there isn't :(

 **Ephemeral Solitude:** Thanks for the review! I do some of the errors on purpose (like putting 'and' three times in a row) because I feel like the sentence sounds better that way XD And there are bound to be a lot of other errors, though I hope they don't make the story less enjoyable! As for Shikamaru, I pictured him as extremely loyal to Asuma. Ino, however, tends to overreact sometimes. That point has not been raised yet, but it will be, and that will be the turning point of the story :D I'm really trying to keep the story as light as possible, and you're right, Ino and Shikamaru really do play this role XD Thanks for your review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter :D

 **Guest:** Thanks! Your review made me smile :D I hope you liked this moment between them and didn't feel it was needlessly long and bad XD

 **Until next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Notes:** Thanks for your continued support everyone! Sorry for the late chapter, but school started last week which made me really busy :(

 **Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING!

 **Chapter 11**

"No. You two should stop being ridiculous," Choji says resolutely. Shikamaru blinks. Choji has never refused to do something his teammates wanted to do. To see him do so now makes even Shikamaru, the genius who can predict everything and strategize to counter, surprised.

"What are you talking about, Choji?" Ino huffs, crossing her arms and looking at Choji the way she usually does when she thinks she's right and the person telling her otherwise is slow and plain _wrong_ , "Ridiculous? You call our loyalty to Asuma-sensei _ridiculous_?!" She demands angrily and downright _glares._

"Is that what you've been doing?" Choji shoots right back, "Trying to split Kakashi-sensei and Kurenai-sensei apart because of your _loyalty_?" Shikamaru focuses his complete attention as his usually cheerful, carefree friend seems to utterly explode in something akin to frustration and exasperation… because of _them._

"Were we supposed to let Kurenai-sensei and Mirai forget about Asuma-sensei…? Or worse yet, replace him with that, that…!" Apparently, Ino isn't quite angry enough to talk ill of the Rokudaime. _Ah…_ Shikamaru thinks as he studies Choji's stubborn expression, _so that's what it is._ The Akimichi looks at them with mingled feelings, disappointment being the most prominent. However, as he looks at his teammate and truly _sees,_ Shikamaru can see rejection, determination and surprisingly enough… loyalty. _But to whom…?_ But even as he asks himself, Shikamaru thinks he knows.

"You think Kurenai-sensei can ever forget Asuma-sensei?" Choji questions with a look of pure disbelief.

"But you don't understand, Choji," Ino says slowly, voice low and full with feelings better left untouched, "Mirai is still young and impressionable. She's going to grow up with Kakashi-sensei as a father figure. She's going to grow up, thinking that he's her father… and she won't ever remember Asuma-sensei,"

"You think Kurenai-sensei will let Mirai not know who her father was? How great a man he was? How strong yet caring? How he always knew what to say _and_ when to say it?" Choji shakes his head, "We're his students, but she was married to him. She knew things about him we never would have dreamed of ever knowing," Choji pauses, seemingly for a breath after his outburst, "Asuma-sensei's death… we all took it hard, even Kakashi-sensei. But I think Kurenai-sensei is the one who lost most of all. It's been a long time… It's time we all moved on and carried on with our lives. And if Kurenai-sensei and Mirai can do that by having Kakashi-sensei around them, the least we can do is support them,"

"If it were anyone else… I would have agreed with you," Ino says with something shining in her eyes, a fire ignited by refusal and plain disagreement, "Need I remind you _who_ Kakashi-sensei is? Lazy, perverted, late, irresponsible, messy… I could go on and on. Don't you see? He's bad news for both of them. He's not half the man Asuma-sensei was!"

When she put it that way, Shikamaru agrees, "She's right. He's the last person Kurenai-sensei and Mirai need,"

"He'll do nothing but break both of their hearts even further. He'll put them down, disappoint them, never be there for them. He's a coward who runs away from his own problems. All his life, he's been doing nothing but fail. And it's his failures that caused the Fourth Shinobi War. And you know why?" Ino says, that fire still shining brightly, "It's just because that's the kind of person Kakashi-sensei _is_ ,"

Even Shikamaru has to admit that pinning Obito's insanity and the whole Fourth Shinobi War on Kakashi is overboard.

"Kakashi-sensei is all that," Choji agrees, "But he's also much, _much_ more. Were you turning a blind eye on it? Were you trying not to acknowledge it? Are you the ones being _cowards_?" Shikamaru sighs, _this is all turning out to be very troublesome… here it comes._ The one thing Shikamaru had been trying his hardest not to think about.

"When we went to avenge Asuma-sensei's death, who risked his life to come help us?" Choji starts. Ino looks away, biting her bottom lip, "Kakashi-sensei did. And you two know as well as I do that without him, we wouldn't have been able to do it. Asuma-sensei's murderer would have survived, we would have been killed,"

"Not true," Ino's counter is a knee-jerk reaction, "We have Shikamaru on our side. We could have found a way to succeed. Between the three of us, we would have been able to avenge Asuma-sensei… we only took _him_ along because he volunteered to accompany us," Shikamaru winces at Ino's choice of words, silently disagreeing with his female teammate, "Nothing less, nothing more,"

"If you don't want to admit that we need Kakashi-sensei's help back then, then there are many more incidents in which he helped us," Choji says, "Don't forget that I would have died during Pain's invasion had it not been for Kakashi-sensei," Choji remembers the incident all too well. How could he forget when he lost his father and almost lost his life during that particular phase?

"Kakashi-sensei _died_ so that I could live," Choji presses on, "Is that not good enough for you? He died to save _me_ who he didn't even know well. He's more than trustworthy. If he weren't, they wouldn't have made him the Sixth Hokage. You two should stop this," Choji says again, "Come on, Shikamaru… you're the one who's supposed to be the genius,"

Shikamaru feels something twist inside him. With a nod, Choji heads back to the living room. Ino growls at the back of her throat in anger, "No help from that side… and what's wrong with you? You haven't said a word!" Shikamaru shakes his head at Ino's indignant accusation.

"I haven't said anything… because it's troublesome, but he's right," Shikamaru drawls out, his voice only a bit strained, "Maybe we should just let things play out… No," Shikamaru says, "We must let things play out as they are supposed to. It is not our place to interfere anymore… It never was in the first place,"

"Shikamaru! You can't back out now!" Ino exclaims with a glare.

"Do what you want to do… I'm out," Shikamaru says as he returns to join the others, "What a drag…" He mutters under his breath. Ino angrily bites her thumb. She replays their conversation with Choji a few times, trying to know where she could have said something to change the outcome.

But she couldn't find it; she couldn't find the moment she could have added anything to convince her teammates of her point. She isn't proud to admit it, nor does she want to admit it, but Choji has raised good points and has managed to convince her by them. _So we just let it go?_ Ino thinks to herself, _Just like that?_

-oOo-

Kakashi walks, more like trudges, to his office. He really didn't want to leave when he has, but duty calls. And when he's Hokage, duty must always come first. _Just a few more years of this, and I'll hand the title to someone I know will do a much better job than myself._ Kakashi thinks and his mind quickly flashes an image of a younger Naruto, face still chubby with baby fat, whisker marks clearly visible as he grins and proudly proclaims his dream to become the Hokage one day.

Kakashi remembers his doubts. He remembers all too well his disappointment in the Uzumaki, at least at first. With no talent to speak of, no tact at all and such impulsiveness, Naruto had unknowingly become Kakashi's greatest failure. Thus, Kakashi did what he thought was best. He ignored the boy for all he was worth. He didn't need a reminder, he told himself. He didn't want to see the idiot who was Minato-sensei's and Kushina-san's son, he told himself.

Kakashi was one of the astonished people all around the world when Naruto grew up and became someone who is worth it, someone who is strong, someone who has a big chance at achieving his dreams. Now, Naruto has unknowingly become Kakashi's greatest failure, but for an entirely different reason.

Kakashi shakes his head. _Now is not the time to think about things like that._ And because it is true, his mind stops in its tracks, but the damage has already been done, the feeling of failure is back. Kakashi wants to take his mind off of that failure. This time, another picture flashes in Kakashi's mind. A little girl, younger than even the younger version of Naruto, with eyes as red as blood but lacking the crimson blood's coldness, hair as black as night and face as innocent and pure as any child. And another girl, a woman, almost identical to the younger one but with her features more refined, more beautiful, sharper.

Kakashi wonders if he should be worried that these two have become less like _friends_ and more like _family_. He wonders if it's okay it has become so. He wonders if they would accept because even Kakashi knows why people generally don't like to be around him.

And just as fast as he asks, an answer comes to him. An answer so obvious, Kakashi has to mentally kick himself for never thinking about it before. He remembers Kakashi, said with just enough warmth for friends, turn into _Kakashi,_ said with more warmth than Kakashi has ever heard, at least directed at _him_. He remembers Masky, said with all the childish wonder of a child, turn into _Papa,_ said with all the childish awe and hope of a daughter.

He remembers that one night he and Kurenai had dinner together. Kakashi would never say so out loud… but his heart was beating too fast for it to be healthy when he was tending to Kurenai's wound. He was afraid Kurenai might hear it, so he had cowardly escaped her piercing gaze, giving cleaning the mess as an excuse.

He doesn't want to get attached, but at the same time, he knows he's a tad bit too late, as he always is. He's already gotten attached, and not just to Mirai.

And Kakashi _wonders_...

-oOo-

Kurenai waves at the group of shinobi when they decide that it is time to leave. The young Nara who Shikamaru had brought with him yawns as he waves back. Kurenai smiles and her heart warms up just a bit more. She feels thankful that Shikamaru is around to help her. He takes everything she says seriously. A comment about her fear of Mirai not interacting with kids had Shikamaru bringing one of his younger cousins to keep her daughter company. Granted, Nara kids aren't naturally sociable, and they'd rather take a nap than talk with anyone, but it's the thought that has Kurenai thanking Shikamaru profusely.

Mirai is grinning from ear-to-ear when Kurenai finally closes the door. It's been a great day, probably the best birthday party _ever_.

Kurenai smiles back at Mirai as she starts cleaning up the mess after the party. There isn't much to clean other than the plates and toys Mirai had gotten. However, since Mirai is two and no longer a baby, she stops playing with her new toys and puts all of her toys, except for Mika-chan, Pinky and Enma, away.

Mirai hums as she plays with the two toys, one she had gotten from her Mama while the other she had gotten from her Papa. Only in her imagination, Princess Mika-chan has been kidnapped by a vulgar criminal, the elephant, Pinky, who hid behind cuteness and innocence to get away with his crimes. All the people who lived in the kingdom are terrified! 'Who will save our Princess now?' They ask, 'Who is brave enough?' They wonder. They are just about to lose hope when _he_ comes. A courageous knight who goes by the name of Enma. Pinky doesn't stand a chance, he's thoroughly beaten up and Mika-chan is safe and sound back in her palace. Mika-chan falls in love with Enma. They get married and live happily ever after!

Mirai rubs her chin thoughtfully before she gets up from her place. She's going to need to find a mask for Enma.

-oOo-

Kakashi is done working for the day, but his earlier thoughts have never left him. Even as he signed paper after paper, thoughts of Kurenai and Mirai (but mostly Kurenai) have haunted his mind. Which brings him to his current dilemma. He has decided to confront them both, just so he can see what it's like to face emotional problems like this for once in his life.

He walks slowly. Not a wise move.

 _He makes it to Kurenai's house. The kunoichi is as beautiful as always. He compliments her on her natural beauty. Kurenai blushes, which only makes her even prettier, if Kakashi were to say so himself._

 _Kakashi fumbles for something to say, "So, Kurenai… we're friends, right?" Kurenai laughs. Even her laughter jingles like a song Kakashi can't get enough of._

 _"Of course we are!" She says with a smile._

 _"Are we more than friends?" He asks in a low whisper, kind of trying not to let Kurenai hear him. Kurenai hears the question anyways. Her expression dulls immediately._

 _"Listen, Kakashi," She says slowly, as if she's talking to a particularly slow child, "We can't be more than friends," Kakashi feels a pang at his heart, "You're good for Mirai, so I want you around for her," Kurenai stresses. Kakashi can practically hear his heart crack, "I'm sorry… you're just not Asuma…" Kakashi doesn't bother picking up the pieces of his heart and shunshins to his house._

Kakashi shudders, _Scenario One: Friend-zoned. Very likely. Too much heartbreak… maybe I should just turn around and head home?_ Kakashi sighs through his nose as his mind gives him another scenario to mull over.

 _He knocks on Kurenai's door twice. Kurenai makes it to the door quickly and practically flings it open, "Oh, Kakashi… hello." Kurenai sounds happy. She isn't wearing something that could be considered modest. Kakashi nods in greeting, not trusting his voice to work properly, "You know… Mirai isn't here…" Kurenai gives him a smile he likes._

Kakashi stops that train of thought immediately. _Scenario Two: Icha Icha Kurenai. Highly unlikely. Seems like something out of my novels._ He shakes his head as if to clear it. His mind is not merciful. It flings another situation at him.

 _Kakashi stands in front of Kurenai's door. He contemplates whether to knock or not. Kakashi watches the door like it holds all the answers to his problems. Kakashi's hand heads to the door. He's about to knock…!_

 _He retracts his fist immediately and makes a run for it. He heads home. It's not important to know whether or not they can be more. It won't affect his life if he knows._

But Kakashi doesn't want _not_ to know. He doesn't want to run away anymore. _Scenario Three: Run Away. Never going to happen. Not this time._

Thinking time is over. He's already at Kurenai's door. _Here goes…_

 **Author's Notes:** I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review to tell me what you thought! I don't know when the next chapter will be out, but I'm not going to abandon this story, so don't worry! :D

 **A Response to the Reviews on Chapter 10:**

 **alucard77:** I'm sorry you don't like the story anymore. I hope you enjoyed this chapter though!

 **Ephemeral Solitude:** I'm glad you like the story so far! And you're right about Choji! I always was counting on him to do this because he's the only one who is completely pure-hearted, as you put it ;) Last chapter was one of the longest chapters I've written, but I tried to make this chapter longer XD And I left you with a bigger cliffhanger this time :P

 **Prescipto13:** Me too! I really wish Kishimoto actually gave him a love life… He's an important character… and when he dies, there will no longer be any Hatakes left! XD

 **DeruMaru:** Thank you so much! It's not hard to write this way, but I try to keep it to a minimum because I thought it was confusing who was doing what at that timeXD I'm glad that isn't the case! :D

 **fluffpenguin:** Haha! Is it wrong that I imagined a pirate voice saying that last sentence? XD Hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D

 **sakuzi-chan:** Expect plenty of that next chapter! Thank you for the compliment! It made me smile :D

 **okami amaterasu:** Thanks! I used to own a PS2 before I got an Xbox, but it's broken now XD I'm waiting for Sun and Moon as well! Although I will most likely not play it because of school and other stuff… but I want to see it.

 **Saitofan:** I'm glad you liked it and found Chapter 4 funny! :D

 **Until next time!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Notes:** Thank you for all the reviews, favorites and follows! Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING!

 **Chapter 12**

Kurenai sighs in relief when the last of the mess left behind is finally cleaned. Everything is back in order, the splatter of colors that used to be a cake in the kitchen has been thoroughly scrubbed to the point where no one can even tell a total mess had been found just a few hours ago. The plates are all neatly stacked in their rightful places, safely tucked away, far out of the reach of two-year-old hands.

Kurenai's emotions, however? Those are in complete and utter chaos. Her thoughts jumble and mingle together. She can hear her heart thumping loudly in her chest, her breaths coming out nervous, excited and rickety all at once. And the worst part? She doesn't even know _why_ she is feeling this way.

 _Lies, all lies._ And she knows it. If she isn't sure, then at least she has a vague idea. She remembers how she fell right on top of Kakashi, sprawled on top of him in a very suggestive manner. Her cheeks are flaming red and hot just thinking about it. (And it's even worse that her team, Asuma's and _Anko_ were all there to see it as well…) She remembers a moment after that, when she had tried to appease Mirai and had to lean on Kakashi to get to her crying daughter (Not her fault that that particular Hokage is so freaking tall!).

She sighs to herself in annoyance, perhaps? Or is it confusion? Maybe it's exasperation? Kurenai really doesn't know, and this time, it's true. She just wants to lay down on her couch for the rest of the day and try to get her emotions in check before she even thinks about meeting up with a certain silver-haired Hatake.

A knock on the door puts a damper on her plans.

She gets up groaning, mumbling and grumbling on her way to the door. She opens the door with a very sour expression on her face.

Kakashi's expression lights up when the door opens, but he's not so sure it's excitement he's feeling or even curiosity. _It's more nervousness and panic, maybe even hysteria…_ He thinks to himself, _well, at least she opened the door with a frown on her face. I can now be sure that this will not turn out like any of my hastily thought of scenarios!_ That thought makes him optimistic, but maybe a bit disappointed that a specific one of these scenarios will not happen.

Kurenai has half the mind to close the door right in the Hokage's face. _I do not need this right now… Why?_ She wonders as she pastes a welcoming smile on her face, "Kakashi! Hello," She says cheerfully, her red eyes sparkling and _something_ making her stomach do flip-flops it most certainly shouldn't be doing.

He nods in greeting. Kakashi's mouth opens and closes a few times. He's suddenly thankful for the mask that didn't allow Kurenai to see him gape like a fish. It takes a while for his mouth to work and longer still for words to be formed because _what am I supposed to say now?_

"Come on in," Kurenai says with a weird expression on her face. She feels that something is wrong because Kakashi is acting oddly, and that's saying something for someone who is as strange and plain _bizarre_ as Kakashi. Being the good friend that she is, she asks, "Is everything okay?"

Kakashi lets out a breath. He rubs the back of his head, driving Kurenai to believe that something is indeed very wrong. Kurenai gets up from her seat and sits next to Kakashi. She puts a hand on his forehead, "You were fine this morning," She comments, seemingly talking to herself, _nothing seems to be wrong…_ She thinks to herself, yet she asks again, "Are you okay?" But Kakashi doesn't know what to say because other than Minato-sensei, Kushina-san, his father, Obito and Rin ( _but they're all dead now,_ Kakashi decides not to dwell on it now) no one has asked him if he was okay. It is a given fact nowadays because if _Hatake Kakashi_ isn't okay then something is definitely wrong with the whole _world_.

"Yes, I'm fine," He says after clearing his throat a few times. His forehead is tingling and Kurenai still hasn't retracted her hand.

"Oh," Seeming to finally notice, Kurenai quickly puts her hand on her lap, withdrawing it away from Kakashi as if burned, and moves away slightly, just enough till there's an acceptable distance between them. Kakashi feels his heart plummet, _do I really disgust her so much?_ It hurts more than it should, and Kakashi suddenly feels very stupid. _What am I even doing here?_

Kurenai tilts her head to the side when Kakashi's mood seems to darken, the very aura around him tells her that something just changed. She smiles brightly, hoping to diffuse the sudden tension that seems to descend upon them, "I wanted to thank you, actually. For the cake… and for coming," She says slowly and clearly, "It really meant a lot to Mirai… and to me as well. So, thank you," She says truthfully.

Kakashi's dark thoughts skid to a sudden, screeching halt, "What?" He asks, blinking once, twice, "Uh… you're welcome. It was fun," Kakashi says with a nod. _She's really confusing me right now…_ To Kakashi, who hasn't had any sort of _normal_ communication nor interaction with living humans (and no, _Gai_ doesn't count… there's a reason he stresses on normal), Kurenai's change from moving away from him to profusely thanking him is a real mind-scratcher. Kakashi finds himself coming up with zero ideas.

"Yes, it was," Kurenai agrees and wonders if she should push because, based on the expression visible on what she could see of his face, Kakashi simply was not _getting it_ , "Mirai was really happy to have her father figure around for her birthday… and she absolutely _adores_ Enma," _There, hint given._ Kurenai thinks proudly to herself.

"I'm not," Kakashi says, it's more a reflex than anything else, "I'm not a good father figure," He admits with a nod, as if that made his statement true.

"You're not as bad as you think you are," Kurenai argues, her sincere voice reaching Kakashi's ears, but evidently, the hidden meanings are not registering in his brain. _Men,_ Kurenai thinks in exasperation, "I'd say you're doing a great job. Mirai seems to think so, and you make her really happy just by being around," She stresses, hoping that it will finally click in Kakashi's supposedly genius brain.

"Thank you, Kurenai," Kakashi knows that when a person does not know what to say, thanking the other person just might do the trick, "That's a kind thing of you to say," _No matter how untrue it might be…_ Kurenai is internally imagining strangling the Hatake, then shaking him enough times and shouting what she wants to say but is too unsure of saying out loud.

"I think Asuma would have been just as good as you," Kurenai reassures. Her comment, however, makes Kakashi nervous rather than comfort him. _It's the Friend-zoned scenario. It just started different._ He decides with utmost certainty.

"I'm sure he would have done a far better job," He says when Kurenai seems to be waiting for him to say something. Kurenai laughs, and _why can she not stop laughing? It's making it harder for me to just leave and forget this ever happened…_ Kurenai shakes her head.

"You're wrong. Asuma might have seemed like the type that is good with kids, but he really wasn't, as far as I know. Mirai really likes you, y'know," She says, leaving Kakashi to wonder about the sudden change in topic, "Enough to call you 'Papa'," She says with a brilliant smile. _And what happened to Asuma? We were just talking about him… where did Mirai come out from?_ Kakashi's expression is one of complete confusion.

"Yes… I don't mind as much as I thought I would… Mirai… she's a good kid," Kakashi says because he doesn't want to say 'adorable' nor 'cute', not when he despised these terms when he was a child and a shinobi all at once. _Is she stalling? When does the friend-zoning happen?_

Kurenai's grin is enough to light up the sun, "Yes, she is. And she's especially happy when you're around, y'know. It'll be fantastic for you to be around more often," Kurenai's words tumble out of her mouth before she can stop them and she internally groans. _Well, at least now if he doesn't get it, I'll know just how dense he is…_ Kurenai thinks to herself, "For Mirai's sake," She amends, just so that Kakashi doesn't feel too uncomfortable and leaves, disappearing out of both of her daughter's and her life forever. That idea doesn't sit well with Kurenai.

 _What happened to Scenario One? It doesn't seem like this is what is happening here…_ Kakashi decides, this time not feeling as certain. Social interactions, or interactions with human in general, just aren't his forte.

"I'd like that," He says, "For Mirai's sake," He repeats Kurenai's statement with a nod.

"For Mirai's sake," Kurenai says again.

"Where _is_ Mirai?" Kakashi asks, _to make sure Scenario Icha Icha Kurenai is out of the question,_ he tells himself. As if summoned by the mention of her name, Mirai walks into the room. She's been hearing her Mama talk to someone for a while. She has come to investigate. She doesn't like to be interrupted, and she was in the middle of a very important mission to save Mika-chan's kingdom (and of course, a now masked Enma was helping), but curiosity got the better of her.

When she sees who the visitor is, Mirai positively _glows_ , "Papa!" She calls cheerfully as she practically hops onto Kakashi's lap and gives him a big hug, "Missed you!" And Mirai didn't think it was possible for her to miss someone when she's seen them only a few hours ago, but evidently, it is true and it could happen. Mirai giggles when Kakashi ruffles her hair in greeting. She knows he's smiling behind the mask, so she grins as well and makes sure her grin is big enough to express her joy.

"There she is," Kurenai says in amusement, watching Kakashi be very careful with Mirai as if he's afraid he'll break her or something if he so much as _moves._ Kurenai raises a brow, _is he even breathing?_ She wonders because it doesn't seem like he is. She gets up and sits next to Kakashi, picking up a rambling Mirai at the same moment and placing her on her lap. Her shoulder is lightly touching Kakashi's and Mirai gives her Mama an annoyed look that makes her laugh before she goes back to going on and on and _on_ about one thing or the other.

Mirai's words keep tumbling out of her mouth, filling up the silence. Both Kakashi and Kurenai don't mind. On the contrary, they enjoy the sound of Mirai talking and telling them about things they don't quite understand but try to and listen anyways. Mirai is downright ecstatic because she's got the best parents in the whole wide _world,_ and now all the older kids in the park can't tell her about how she's weird because she doesn't have a daddy. Mirai grins as she thinks of their astonished faces when they see her Papa who is the _Hokage._

It's only later that night that Kakashi finally thinks it's time to leave. Mirai pouts at him, and Kurenai gives him an understanding yet sad look, and even Kakashi feels like pouting in an imitation of Mirai's expression. He never thought he would ever _want_ to be around other people, but apparently he was wrong.

However, he and Kurenai have already agreed that they're doing this _for Mirai's sake_.

He heads home, practically skipping on the way. _If we keep going like this… Icha Icha Kurenai might not be such an unlikely possibility…_

 **Author's Notes:** I hope you enjoyed this chapter (where the KakaKure finally starts to show, yay :D)! Please leave a review to tell me what you thought of this!

 **A Response to the Reviews on Chapter 11:**

 **Prescripto13:** XD I'm glad you liked them! I was hesitant to put any of them actually, but then I went and added them. Good to know that they're enjoyable ;)

 **alucard77:** That's great! I can assure you that good things will happen :D

 **DeruMaru:** Wow, really? That makes me so happy! :3 I'm really happy that people seem to enjoy this story (which was originally going to be a one-shot :P). However, like all good things, even this story must end. It'll only be a few more chapters long :( But I'll try and write another one later, or perhaps even the occasional one-shot :D

 **okami amaterasu:** I figured ;) They're actually pretty awesome for when you have free time, and very fun and enjoyable :D Thanks for your kind words, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! ;)

 **Ephemeral Solitude:** I like cliffhangers… only when I write them and not when I'm reading a story. No cliffhanger this time, aren't you happy? ;) Now that you mention it, he really _does_ sound like Neville (who is one of my favorite characters in Harry Potter… but Sirius Black is still my favorite). I tried to toggle between Kakashi's feelings and Kurenai's in this chapter. I don't know how well that worked out though XD

 **Until next time!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Notes:** Sorry for the late update! But here it is! I think you'll hate me at the end, but… Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING!

 **Chapter 13**

From that day onward, Kakashi finds that his free time, which he had a ton of despite being Hokage, becomes more and more occupied. He barely has time for his favorite book series. He can't quite remember _when_ he last read any part of it, and even when he does read anything, he only focuses on the first two pages and his eyes skim through them over and over again while his mind is elsewhere, preoccupied by images of smiles, sunshine and innocence or smiles and beauty.

Kakashi doesn't know whether the change is welcome or not… yet. It was so abrupt that Kakashi isn't entirely sure what happened. He suddenly can't think straight, the meetings with the elders seem that much more boring. And the worst part? Kakashi knows exactly _what_ , or more like, _who_ is causing this, and yet… he doesn't want it to change.

He has discovered something important over his last few meetings with Asuma's daughter. He loves Mirai, and not just as a late friend's kid, but _more_ somehow, like she's his own daughter and not Asuma's, which is a very scary yet thrilling thought all at once. He doesn't like all the responsibilities a parent seems to have, from making sure his kid ate well to playing with him and to just plain _being a good role model_ … Kakashi doesn't think he can do any of these at all.

But Kurenai thinks he's doing well, which is another thought that's petrifying and exciting. He fears that he might one day mess up, do something that he shouldn't have done, disappoint Kurenai and never be allowed within close proximity with her or his-Asuma's daughter ever again. That idea is purely frightening.

Kakashi finds his thoughts drifting to the two Sarutobis who somehow wormed their way through all the defenses around his heart and settled somewhere deep inside, even closer than even Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke. His eyes flit through the two pages he's been staring at for the last few (or many, Kakashi can't be too sure) hours.

He sighs and tries to focus on his book, but his thoughts drift to his crush (and Kakashi didn't think he'd ever _have_ a crush, not in a million years… life really deals the most peculiar cards, doesn't it?)

He smiles to himself and he gives the book in his hand an apologetic glance. _Maa… I've already read this one several hundreds of times…_ Then, Kakashi does what he never thought he would ever do. He puts down his book, leaves his house without it safely tucked in his pouch and heads towards Kurenai's house.

-oOo-

Anko walks through the streets of Konoha. She has a huge grin, which is described by most villagers as downright maniacal, on her face. What she saw on Mirai's birthday quelled any misgivings she might have had. _Asuma and Kurenai were really cute together. Their embarrassment was quite adorable!_ Anko remembers the hours upon hours of fun she had while teasing them. _But Kakashi and Kurenai… that's a hot couple! And I'm sure their reactions will be just as hilarious!_

As if summoned by her will to tease, Kakashi strolls down the road right in front of Anko. Orochimaru's pupil is positive that he's heading to a certain Genjutsu mistress' house. With a look of pure amusement she learned from her teacher, Anko heads towards the Rokudaime, disregarding any respect she might have had for any of the other Hokages, as she usually does.

"Hey, Kakashi!" Her wayward grin widens when the Hokage visibly tenses as she approaches, "Heading to Kurenai's, I presume?"

"Hello, Anko. It's nice to see you too," Kakashi says, clearly ignoring the question, "Isn't it a wonderful evening?" He asks as his gaze travels to the beautiful night sky.

"Yes, yes. Dark sky, sparkling stars, no rain, all awesome!" Anko quickly says cheerfully before steering the conversation back to its original purpose, "So, how are Kurenai and Mirai? Are they doing well?" The look Kakashi gives her makes her smile turn upside down. Kakashi's expression is a mixture of confusion, nonchalance and carefreeness all wrapped up into one.

"Maa… I didn't know they were sick," Kakashi says with the emotions of a brick wall. It also helps that his face is mostly obscured by a black mask… which drives Anko to think of something else entirely. _What if he has fish lips? Buck teeth? Or worse?!_ She inwardly pities her best friend if that were the case, "Why, I must go check on them then,"

"They're not sick, moron!" Anko seethes inwardly, but she skillfully doesn't let it show. Years of practice helped her perfect that particular talent.

"Oh? Then why would you ask me about their wellbeing?" He asks. Anko is sure that confusion is an act. It _has_ to be.

"Because you've been spending an awfully long time around them," Anko replies with a suggestive wink, "I haven't seen them in a while," It's a lie, she has seen them earlier today, just as the sun rose actually, and Kurenai used very colorful language as Mirai slept on in the adjacent room, but Anko forgives herself for the little white lie, "And I thought, hey, Kakashi might know something about them!"

"You couldn't check on them yourself?" Kakashi asks disbelievingly with a raised brow, "I thought you and Kurenai are friends," Anko glares and looks away for just a moment. Kakashi sees this as his chance and makes a run for it.

By the time Anko has a retort ready, Kakashi has already fled her immediate line of sight. Anko growls loudly, causing a few people, civilian and shinobi alike, to jump out of their skin. She grumbles under her breath as she continues her aimless trek. _That's one difference between Kakashi and Asuma,_ she thinks to herself, _Asuma never could talk back nor get the color of his cheeks under control._ When it occurred to Anko that she is the one who Kakashi got a reaction out of and not the other way around, she had to growl again. _That jerk! When I get my hands on him…!_

-oOo-

Kakashi coolly escapes Anko's penetrating gaze and rapid questions. Whenever he forgets why he doesn't like to talk to people much, Anko helpfully, but not so gently, reminds him.

And just as helpfully, but infinitely much, _much_ more gently, Kurenai and Mirai show him why he still puts up with people and social interactions. Well, not _all_ social interactions, but at least the ones that are most important. _Especially_ those that involve either or both of them.

It's with that optimistic thought in mind that he knocks on their door. He knows by the audible shuffle of feet and the heavy, careless footfalls that it's Mirai he's going to see first. Sure enough, the little girl opens the door, scrambling to reach the doorknob, which is still a little too high for her two-year-old reach.

The first thing Kakashi notices is the frown on her face. The second thing he vaguely sees are the tear tracks on her cheeks. The third, and perhaps the most startling of all, is how red and puffy her eyes are. _She's been crying for a while._ His mind supplies slowly, as if Kakashi couldn't tell already.

"Mirai, is everything alright?" He asks tentatively as he kneels so that he's at Mirai's eye level. Mirai whimpers slightly and she shakes her head. Kakashi mentally kicks himself. _Of course everything is not alright, genius! She's freaking crying!_ But, as usual, Kakashi doesn't really know what to do, "Where's Mama?" He asks because, surely, Kurenai would know what to do. _And why wasn't she taking care of this in the first place?_

As if his question broke an unseen barrier, Mirai's eyes water, her salty tears fall down her cheeks in quick succession, and Kakashi finds himself at the receiving end of a very needy hug. Mirai is saying something Kakashi can't quite understand. He's worried that something terrible has happened what with the way Mirai is reacting to a simple question.

Kakashi takes extra care as he rubs Mirai's back comfortingly, "Mirai, slow down and tell me what happened," He says gently. Mirai tries, she really does, but it's _hard_ to say anything. It's difficult to keep her eyes from tearing up and her throat from clogging up as she thinks of what happened not too long ago.

In a stroke of genius, Mirai gets up, wipes her face with her sleeve, although it really doesn't do any good as more tears just keep falling down and leave cold tracks behind them, and ushers Kakashi inside. She hiccups every now and then.

Kakashi expects many things. He anticipates to find Kurenai sprawled tiredly on the couch. He expects to find Kurenai reading a book and preventing her daughter from getting any more cookies today. He anticipates to find Kurenai cleaning up a mess she had made after she fell down and broke a few plates, being the klutzy kunoichi that he has learned she is outside of missions.

But what he doesn't expect… is not to find Kurenai at all.

He finds shards of broken glass decorating the wooden floor. His shinobi mind seems to take over and he immediately realizes that this glass did not belong to any sort of plate or bowl. A glance at the window, which is lacking most of its pane and glass, proves that his theory is correct. He doesn't have to guess what happened. He finds that he already knows. And once again… _This is all my fault._

How could he have not thought about the consequences his interaction with Kurenai and Mirai will bring upon their lives? The world is at peace now, but being Hokage, Kakashi out of all people should have known that rebels always existed. Kurenai has not been taking missions since Mirai was born, which made her already small number of enemies dwindle even further. Kakashi, on the other hand…

 _This is all my fault._ The thought crosses his mind again. Kakashi finds it hard to ignore it. _How could I have been such an idiot?!_ He angrily rubs his forehead before he remembers that he is not alone in this. He gives Mirai a reassuring look. _It's a miracle that Mirai was not taken as well…_ Or maybe it isn't, but Kakashi's thoughts are too jumbled and mixed up for him to think otherwise.

"Don't worry, Mirai," He says with confidence he doesn't quite feel, "We'll find your Mama and get her back," Mirai's leaky eyes brighten at her Papa's declaration. She just _knows_ Papa can make this better! He'll get Mama back and they'll live happily ever after! The men who came today were scary. Mirai is ashamed to admit that she was frightened by them, but it's a fact. Even Mama, who Mirai knows is very strong, was not able to fight them off. Mirai knows she can't bring Mama back on her own. However, with Papa by her side… She nods to show her confidence and rubs her face, looking at Kakashi with all the determination of a two-year-old.

 **Author's Notes:** This chapter isn't as long as the others, but it's all I could write :( I'll try to get another chapter out soon! And only two more chapters to go, (not including the epilogue, if there will be one), so we're almost done! Because I obviously can't write anything without a bit of suspense, this chapter was written this way XD Hope you enjoyed it! :D

 **A Response to the Reviews on Chapter 12:**

 **Prescripto13:** He is, isn't he? And now it's going to take much more work XD

 **alucard77:** Thanks! But who said anything about never confessing? Just wait and read ;)

 **Okami amaterasu:** Thank you! :D And yes, Neji and Tenten would definitely be together if that were the case :) What do you think?

 **sakuzi-chan:** XD I don't imagine he will… or maybe I'm wrong? Who knows? :P Hope you liked this chapter!

 **Ephemeral Solitude:** Hopefully, I'll be able to live up to your expectations, but I'm not really good at writing romance (as I keep saying and you can also probably tell XD) Thanks! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D

 **DeruMaru:** Thanks! How do you feel about the situation right now? :D

 **Until next time!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Notes:** I have no good excuse for not updating this story for such a long time, except that I had no idea how I wanted this chapter to go… I'm still not happy with the end result, but I figured that if I put it off for much longer, you guys won't ever be getting an update XD With that said, next chapter will probably be the final chapter, and I might include a short epilogue after! Enjoy! :D

 **Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING!

 **Chapter 14**

Kakashi sighs and runs a hand through his hair. He doesn't call for ANBU, not when he knows he can, _has_ , to take care of this himself on his own. Kakashi can only blame himself for the current situation after all.

Kakashi was, and still is, one of the best trackers Konoha had to offer. He already has his pack of eight dogs summoned and sniffing around. Age has not affected his pack's skills, something Kakashi will be eternally grateful for.

His serious expression lightens a bit when his gaze falls on Mirai. The little Sarutobi has an expression of utmost concentration on her face, a combination between her biological father's and mother's, and thinking of either one of them makes a pang of guilt and sadness wash over Kakashi.

Beneath the sorrow and the remorse and the _I-should-have-seen-it-coming_ , Kakashi's heart feels lighter as he watches Mirai, who, in turn, is studying his dogs as they sniff around the apartment with awe and wonder hidden beneath the focus. _At least I haven't completely failed everyone yet…_ He thinks to himself, although he knows that even Mirai would have been kidnapped if it weren't for Kurenai and her quick thinking.

"Boss," Pakuun's voice has turned even scratchier as he became older. The familiarity of Pakuun's voice puts Kakashi more at ease, "We can track them," Pakuun reassures, "Whoever has done this was sloppy. Scents are all over the place. We were able to pick out the scent of the ones who took her," Kakashi nods in understanding. _This might be a trap… They might be trying to lure me there…_ When Kakashi remembers that he was fully prepared to take care of this on his own just a few moments ago, he knows that the abductors would have been successful in getting him out of the village, unaccompanied, for Kurenai's sake.

For someone who stresses so much on teamwork, Kakashi knows he doesn't practice what he preaches when things become personal.

Kakashi motions for his ANBU guards to check the scene out as well.

"We'll move out in an hour," Kakashi whispers to his dogs as he takes Mirai's hand and exits the apartment. His ANBU are too busy with analyzing the scene to hear him, and the one who he can sense shadowing him is too far away, and his chakra is very familiar. _It'll take about that long to fully prepare and escape my ANBU friends… The Hokage can't exactly waltz out of the village whenever he pleases._ He gives Mirai a reassuring smile and takes her to his house.

-oOo-

 _There's a lot of ways in which this situation could be worse…_ She thinks to herself. Her enemies have tried to make sure she can't escape, at least not on her own. Her hands and feet are bound, her chakra is shut off and she can barely feel anything as her consciousness slowly creeps back and her surroundings gradually become less foggy.

She doesn't know where she is nor does she recognize the people who took her, but she's grateful for one thing. _It doesn't seem like they took Mirai too_. Kurenai's heart feels that much lighter just thinking about her daughter, who is safe and sound back in the village.

 _What would happen to Mirai if I don't make it back?_ But Kurenai quickly dismisses that thought. She can't afford to be pessimistic now, but her shinobi mind has always been logical. Her chances of surviving alone are slim to none. _I have to go back. Who would take care of Mirai if I'm gone?_ Kakashi is the first that comes to mind, and Shikamaru is a close second, but even Kurenai's shinobi mind doesn't want to accept the possibility of her never making it back, never seeing her daughter again, never saying something important to someone who has become a precious person.

For those reasons alone, Kurenai will never stop fighting, and she will never give up.

-oOo-

Mirai pouts for all she's worth. She wants to stomp her feet and yell and cry to show just how angry she is.

"Not fair!" She argues when Papa sighs again and shakes his head.

"I think it's plenty fair," Papa says as he rubs his forehead, "It's much, much safer… and you'll have a lot of fun!" Kakashi tries to convince her. Mirai stubbornly sets her jaw, "What? Don't tell me you don't trust Masky to save Mama?" Kakashi asks, only partially feigning his curiosity. Mirai shakes her head.

"No!" The look of hurt on Kakashi's face isn't all an act, "Papa save Mama," Mirai continues matter-of-factly, nodding to emphasize her point. Kakashi is sure he looks stupid with such a startled look on his face. He's quick to catch himself, however, and he smiles as he ruffles Mirai's hair, chuckling a bit, "Pwomise?"

"Yeah, I promise," Kakashi says without hesitation. Mirai's worried, crimson eyes search him over for something Kakashi can't quite pinpoint. Kakashi finds himself mildly nervous under the surprisingly steady gaze of the two-year-old. She must have found what she was looking for, however, as a minute later, she's grinning brightly and nodding in what seems to be acceptance. _Okay… now to get rid of my ANBU…_

He motions for his ANBU to appear by a quick signal he hides from Mirai behind his back. The single ANBU member guarding him now appears not a moment later. Kakashi stands up to give the ANBU an eye-smile. The ANBU seems to give him an unimpressed look, somehow perceptible even with the cat mask firmly in place.

"Tenzo," Kakashi starts lightly. ANBU Cat sighs, having long given up on Kakashi ever using his code name, which is Cat in this case.

"With all due respect, Hokage-sama, as your ANBU guard, I cannot allow you to leave the village for whatever purpose," Tenzo says, his voice slightly muffled by the mask. Tenzo already knows what Kakashi wants from him, and he doesn't like it, not one bit.

"Maa, maa… then it's a good thing I'm not asking you as the Hokage, but as a friend," Kakashi gives Tenzo a pleading look that is visible even with the black cloth covering most of his face, "Please, Tenzo… can you babysit Mirai?" Tenzo blanches. He expected Kakashi to ask him to let him go, to go with him, or distract the ANBU as he made a run for it. But babysitting… never really crossed his mind.

"Then, Kakashi-senpai… I'm saying this as a friend… Not even in your dreams," The ANBU refuses in a very un-ANBU-like manner.

"But, Tenzo-!" Kakashi starts to protest. Tenzo mutes the Hokage's voice with an ease gained by long practice.

-oOo-

 _Three in total._ Kurenai's mind supplies as she watches her captors. They haven't done anything worthwhile yet. No plans were discussed, not in her presence at least. Only two out of the three ever stayed with her. One of them is always outside, presumably keeping an eye out for anyone approaching them. Occasionally, they would switch.

"No one has come yet..." The one who whined the most up until now says in a tone that suggests his annoyance and boredom.

"It's been less than a day, Kai. He might not have even noticed yet," The stone-faced one replies automatically, "Or she's not that important and we made a mistake," The whiny one, Kai, complains in a loud ramble. Kurenai can hear her heart beat and the world seems to still. _So… the reason I'm here is…_ She only suspected it before, but now… Kurenai doesn't know what to think about the proved revelation.

"Don't worry, Kai, Tao. We won't stay here for long. If no one comes by tomorrow morning, we kill her and leave. End of story. We'll find something else to use next time," The cool-headed one says as he enters the cave at which they were keeping her. Kurenai doesn't know if she's grateful that they talk to each other without looking her way or angry that they don't view her as a threat and only use her as a disposable item.

"You're the boss, Lin!" Kai leaves the cave and heads outside with a noticeable spring in his step.

Kurenai feels her stomach churning and her heart dropping. _Maybe… maybe I was just being ridiculous… There's no way someone like me would mean anything to someone like that anyways…_ The thought of Kakashi hurts Kurenai more than it should.

-oOo-

Mirai does not understand why the ANBU kept telling her to call him _Cat_ when his name is so obviously _Tenzo_. Papa just called him that _right_ _in front of her_. Papa would never lie, which means that this _Tenzo/Cat_ person is obviously lying. She glares at the man. Tenzo sighs.

"Tenzo-san?" She says politely because Mama has always stressed on the importance of being a well-mannered and respectable little girl, "Stowy? Pwease?" Tenzo sighs and decides to ignore Mirai for the time being, even when the Sarutobi starts poking him and becomes plain _annoying_.

 _One thing is for sure… Kakashi-senpai owes me big time! And it's not even fair!_ Tenzo sulks as Mirai keeps bombarding him with requests he doesn't pay any heed to, _I had a feeling it was a bad idea for him to become Hokage, and now I remember why…_ Because Kakashi was a jerk who could talk anyone into anything (his thin wallet remembers all the times he paid for Kakashi's _and_ Naruto's ramen), and the position of Hokage only helped him perfect the naturally born talent (like how he turned his request into an order Tenzo couldn't refuse).

Tenzo sighs and looks at Mirai, who has stopped poking him and is looking at him quite intently. Tenzo meets Mirai's bright crimson eyes with his dull black ones.

The two sigh as one a moment later. Mirai does not understand why the ANBU kept sighing. Papa said she'd have fun _right to her face_. Papa was obviously lying. Maybe Tenzo-san's name really _is_ Cat?

-oOo-

Kakashi and his companions head to where the scents of Kurenai's abductors lead to; an area that isn't that far away from the village that has Kakashi scratching his head. _It's like they want me to find them…_ Kakashi follows his dogs without a word, internally getting ready for whatever his enemies have planned. _How exactly do they plan to take me down?_ Kakashi knows that he isn't an easy opponent to beat, even if he were outnumbered.

"Up ahead," Pakuun informs with a grunt. Kakashi sees a man of average build leaning against a tree's trunk before his eyes sweep the area and he makes out a cave close by. His companions scatter after he gives a faint hand signal. When the man suddenly stands up and looks in his general direction, Kakashi safely assumes that he was seen.

-oOo-

Kurenai can say with a hundred percent certainty that it is her who is most surprised when Kai comes back with a smirk firmly planted on his features and news she never imagined she would hear.

"He's here," Kai says, barely able to conceal his excitement. The other two nod. The three can already taste the delicious sweetness of revenge. They are one step closer to achieve their goal and fulfill what they've dreamed of for so long.

 _Now, Hatake… you pay for what you've done…_

 **Author's Notes:** Sorry for including OCs, and I absolutely had to give them a story… XD But I promise they won't stay in the story for too long (considering Chapter 15 might be the last chapter)!

 **A Response to the Reviews on Chapter 13:**

 **DeruMaru:** Sorry that I had to elongate the process, but it didn't make sense to me for Kakashi to suddenly appear out of nowhere XD Thanks for your kind words, and I hope you enjoyed this (very badly written, in my opinion) chapter.

 **Prescripto13:** I find it kind of cute :3 Thanks for the review!

 **okami amaterasu:** Thanks! Did you like this chapter? And sure, I take requests, so go ahead and suggest what you want :D

 **alucard77:** Thank you for reviewing. Next chapter will have more Kaka/Kure, so look forward to that!

 **Ephemeral Solitude:** Hopefully, I'll be able to live up to your expectations. XD Kaka/Kure will be included in the next chapter… no promises as to how good it'll be though!

 **Until next time!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Notes:** Sorry for the exceedingly long wait! I had tests and then term tests started… :S Anyways, this is the last chapter before the epilogue, so don't worry! The first part is the OCs' backstory, just to let you get a feel of them… Anyways, enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING!

 **Chapter 15: Final Chapter**

 _He was standing right there. His right eye invisible beneath the mask, but his left glowed a bright, diabolical red. He was a creature from Hell sent here to slaughter them, punish them for mistakes they have not yet made. The three boys were hiding beneath the staircase in the house like Mother told them to, her voice a pitiful tremble as opposed to her usual demanding, strict tone. The youngest of them had his eyes shut closed. His lips trembled and a sharp nudge from the eldest kept the sob clawing at his throat at bay._

 _Mother was sitting on the table with her back turned to the stranger, the creature from Hell. She was well aware of the man-creature as he-it stalked silently towards her, not because she heard its inaudible footfalls, too silent as if it were nothing but a ghost the youngest son thought with a shiver, but because she heard her dear, now dead, husband shout at her to take the boys and run as fast as they physically could._

 _But Mother knew better. They could run all they wanted… this creature from Hell is a shinobi. They would never be able to outpace him- it, even if they had a bit of a head start._

 _There was blood on its sword, the oldest son noticed with a hint of fear, panic and terror. Father's blood was dripping from its sword, his mind corrected a second later with a hint of fear, anger and wrath._

 _Mother never turned as its sword tore through her back, sending droplets of bright crimson everywhere. Its locks were coated with the bright color, staining the otherwise pure silver of its mane. Its mask, a grinning dog that looked so un-doglike that it was creepy, the second oldest dully noticed, was dirtied with drops of red that dripped down the mask to look like a mockery of a tear._

 _Its mask glinted in the moonlight and the flickering light Mother had kept on as the body turned. All three boys could feel the gaze-weighted, angry, vengeful, frightening- lock on their location. The youngest found himself thinking of all the things he would never do, all the people he would never meet, all the good things he would never come across, but-The mask and its owner moved away. Mission complete. No reason for the Hound to stay._

 _The boys stayed in their hiding place for a while after that, just to be sure the Demon was really gone. Then, Lin, the oldest son, scurried out first, quickly followed by Tao, and finally, Kai._

They never forgot the silver hair, the red eye the grinning Hound mask. When Sharingan no Kakashi made an appearance with his left eye a swirling red and his hair a silvery grey, they had no doubt in their minds. They have done a lot of digging to find out what they had to do. They have done a lot of planning to make this pitch perfect. They have done a lot of training to stand a chance because what they saw that night was inhumane and unnatural, the ease at which he killed without a second look, without a second glance. They have done a lot because they know they would never get another chance, either due to their own demise or their successful revenge.

The three brothers are going to give it their all. This Demon that took their normal lives away from them has to pay for what he has done to them as well as many others. And it's time he paid his long overdue debts.

-oOo-

Kakashi doesn't know what to expect as he enters the cave. He anticipates a hail of shuriken to come out of nowhere, some trap even his Kage-level skills couldn't pinpoint to set off and kill him right on the spot. None of that happens, however, and Kakashi spares the surroundings a quick once over before his eyes, deep with concern and worry, land on Kurenai's bound form. His heart flutters with what could be relief, but he can't be too sure it really is, "Kurenai," His relieved voice cancels out his doubts. The ex-kunoichi, however, does not share his relief. Her expression is troubled and her eyes seem to be screaming something at him, but Kakashi can't figure out what it is she's trying to say.

"Hang on," He says as he approaches her to remove the cloth around her mouth, ignoring all her muffled protests and squirming form. He feels something nick his skin, sharp enough to draw blood. He thinks it's teeth, but he can't be too sure. _It's like she's trying to move away from me…_ The thought hurts a lot more than it should and Kakashi mentally kicks himself. He promised himself he would never get attached to anyone nor anything, not ever again… and he has utterly failed once again, but Kakashi could not bring himself to regret it.

 _Not yet…_ He thinks wryly to himself. He's cursed and he knows it. Why else would the White Fang, once so powerful and brave, be reduced to nothing but a depressed soul that didn't even think his son was worth living for? Why else would Obito, all cheery and bright, be reduced to nothing but a vengeful soul that ran after a world that could never be attained? Why else would Rin, loving, caring, _beautiful_ Rin, be murdered by his own hand? Why else would Minato-sensei and Kushina-san, with all their love and affection, be killed on the night their son was born? The only thing all these people had in common was that they were associated with _him_.

He's seen all the warning signs, the ink red with caution, but he has ignored them once again, swept past them like they were nothing… and now, Kurenai pays the price for his own recklessness, for his own happiness, for his own selfishness because that's really all it is.

Kurenai hastily steps away from him when he undoes her bounds. Her hurried footfalls out of the cave, as if she is escaping from a monster Kakashi knows he is, hurt more than any physical wound ever can. He finds his voice, barely over a whisper, but it's loud enough that the wind carries it to the woman's ears, "Kurenai…?" It's barely a falter, a near stop before she catches herself and keeps walking. _You don't understand, Kakashi… I-I can't do this. Not right now. Not until I figure this out…_

Kakashi swallows around the lump in his throat. He clears his throat, "Did you get a clear view of your captors?" His tone is detached, emotionless, but he speaks because he has to deal with the danger, get rid of it, dispose of it before it causes anyone major harm. Kakashi doesn't trust his voice not to waver if he keeps his emotions on the loose like he's been doing for some time around her. Kurenai winces, but she's too far away for Kakashi to see it. _This has to be done…_ The thought steels her resolve, but it isn't completely her own.

"Yes, sir," Kurenai replies with the proficiency and professionalism of a kunoichi. _You just don't understand._ Her crimson eyes are duller than normal, Kakashi dimly notes, but he understands the message. _I understand,_ his obsidian eyes lose their usual luster this woman somehow manages to invoke in him, _I understand plenty… I'm sorry_. His brain is a bit fuzzy, but he'll be fine. He just needs to get Kurenai back home to safety, and then… he'll get out of her life like she so wishes. _Their lives,_ his mind unhelpfully corrects as he remembers a smaller version, a mix between this woman and another man, _I promised myself I wouldn't get attached._

It's only now that Kakashi remembers why.

-oOo-

 _Distract the ninken. Don't let them help. Distract, distract, distract._ Kai repeats in his head over and over again. He's been given such an important task by his elder brothers as they take care of the Demon. Lin foresaw that Kakashi would summon his ninja pack to help him find their hostage, and as usual, Lin was right.

Kai barely has time to bring out his own kunai to block the one thrown his way. _But dogs can't throw weapons… can they?_ Kai reminds himself that these are not normal dogs. They are dogs working with a Demon. _Maybe they were possessed by that Demon too! I wouldn't be surprised!_

He laughs loud and clear, "Come catch me if you can!" Kai is immensely grateful he went through all the agility exercises Lin forced him through, even though they were so tedious and tiring that Kai always complained without fail. However, even though Kai is fast and nimble on his feet, he doesn't really stand a chance against real opponents. Kai is no shinobi, and he hasn't trained as much as his brothers had, which is why Lin decided to keep him out of the major fighting.

 _I'm going to succeed in this… I have to!_ Kai thinks to himself, _For my brothers, for Mother and for Father! I have to!_ Kai has never felt such immense pressure dig and claw into his heart. The barks and low growls of the pack of vicious dogs trailing after him doesn't ease him any.

-oOo-

"Now, Lin?" Tao is impatient as always. Too driven by the thought of revenge and achieving an inner peace that he is blinded. They aren't about to take down an easy opponent. Their target has been in the Bingo Book for years. He became Hokage, and that is no small feat.

They do not plan on a full-on fight they know they stand no chance of winning. Their strategy, however, requires patience, and a great amount of it at that, "Not yet, Tao. I'll tell you when it's time… or do you want our plan to fail?" Tao grunts in the negative and shakes his head. Lin narrows his eyes as he catches sight of two silhouettes approaching their location rapidly. _Just as planned,_ he thinks with a satisfied smirk.

Kurenai leads the way, "They are around here somewhere, I'm sure of it," Kurenai says, but it's not her saying the words. Kakashi doesn't doubt Kurenai, not one bit, despite all the signs and clear tells that she could never have known where her captors are, not when she has been abandoned in a cave for quite some time. And it _hurts_ Kurenai because she doesn't know what's happening, but she knows it's bad. _Go back home._ She wants to say but can't. It makes it all the worse that Kakashi doesn't understand what's happening either. _Please just go home… I don't want you to get hurt!_ Her thoughts are tucked away in the insides of her mind. She wants to scream, she wants to move, she wants to bodily drag Kakashi away from here, but she _can't._

"Keep her in position, Tao," Lin orders in a whisper. A control seal glows at the back of Kurenai's neck, hidden by her long, sleek black hair. It took them a while to develop the seal, but even Kai admits that it's well worth it. As long as Tao could keep her under control, Kurenai would be under his mercy.

"I know you're there," Kakashi feels their chakra. They are strong. Nevertheless, his quick shinobi mind almost dismisses them and doesn't count them as a threat to his astounding strength, but Kakashi knows better. They were able to take Kurenai down, and even though the woman has been retired for a while, she never really quit training and never lost her strength. Moreover, even though Kakashi himself is a prodigious shinobi, always has been and still is, his paranoid nature still wins out, and he counts his new enemies as major threats that have to be dealt with as quickly as possible.

Lin nods to Tao as he stands up and silently stalks out of the bushes they were hiding in. He glares at the Rokudaime as he approaches before stopping a distance away. _I just need him to use that… and then, Tao will take care of the rest._ Lin thinks with determination flashing in his eyes.

"That's one of them," Kurenai informs with a sure nod. Kakashi doesn't recognize the man. When he first found out about Kurenai's disappearance, he anticipated to see someone he recognized, someone he knows he has wrongs once in the past… surprisingly enough, he doesn't know who this guy is. Kakashi doesn't know whether to be relieved by that fact or deeply concerned.

Kakashi sizes his opponent up, "What business do you have with Konoha?" As Hokage, Kakashi couldn't skip the questions and start with the killing, unlike his ANBU days.

"None," Lin replies nonchalantly. Lin charges at the monster from his nightmares quickly, all of the fear he once felt when the Hound's sword was dripping with his father's blood all but forgotten in the face of executing his revenge after such a long wait. Kakashi is fast, but his motions are sluggish, and he doesn't know why. He almost doesn't block Lin's sword with a hastily drawn kunai.

Lin's sword and Kakashi's kunai crash, emitting a loud sound of clashing metal. Lin doesn't allow his sword to be caught by the kunai for long as he quickly disengages his attack to charge from a different direction. Kakashi ignores his sluggish muscles and forces them to do work. His kunai meets the sword again, and this time, Lin uses his weight to make his enemy stagger for a moment.

In the next moment, another kunai has left Kakashi's other hand and is sent sailing through the air towards Lin, who uses his sword, which is still locked with Kakashi's kunai, to propel himself backwards and away from the path of the thrown kunai. He doesn't get to land safely as a hail of shuriken rains down on him. Lin quickly jumps away and out of harm's way.

Kakashi knows that he feels more tired than he should, especially considering that he has not even started using any jutsus nor has he done anything physically taxing. _What's wrong with me?_ He asks himself, but he has no answer.

He only has half a second to put up an Earth Wall to stop the raging fire ball from incinerating him on the spot. Once the wall is up, his breathing comes out ragged. _It feels like being poisoned…_ Except Kakashi doesn't remember a situation in which he could have been poisoned. _One thing's for sure… no use of chakra unless I've got a sure hit…_ He notices that using chakra, no matter how minimal causes him to lose his stamina that much faster.

Kakashi takes the initiative this time. He attacks quickly, thanking his past self for putting up with Gai and his ridiculous challenges back in the day. It sure helped him build a stronger, more agile body. He reaches Lin in record time, attacking the man with a flurry of punches and kicks.

Lin meets his attacks blow for blow, and that's saying something. Kurenai sees Kakashi not faring that well against Lin and wants to help. Her feet are rooted to the spot, however, no matter how much she wills them to move. She watches silently because that's all she can do, praying, hoping that she wouldn't lose again. She already lost one important man in her life… to lose another and so soon after discovering that maybe, _maybe_ they could work is… unthinkable and a tad bit too depressing.

 _Come on, Kakashi…_ She encourages and winces as Kakashi takes a nasty-looking blow to the abdomen. She tries to smirk to no avail when Lin receives a particularly strong punch to the head for the trouble.

Kakashi blocks Lin's leg with his forearm, and it shakes under the pressure. _Not a good sign no matter how I look at it…_ Kakashi thinks because he's used to blocking _Sakura's_ chakra-enhanced attacks and receiving minimal damage. _If he's trying to kill me… he's had many chances by now._ The sidetracked thought backlashes at him and he receives a strong hook to the chest that forces him back and closer to Kurenai. He doesn't spare her a glance and waits for Lin to come close to him this time.

He waits for the right moment, watching Lin as he approaches swiftly. _Now!_ His signature jutsu doesn't need any hand signs. Electricity cackles to life around his hand, dangerously frizzling and emitting a sound similar to that of the chirping of a thousand birds. Kurenai feels her body _move_.

Kakashi is about to plunge his hand deep into Lin's chest, but then, instead of a man almost as tall as he, there's a woman with long, black hair and wide, fearful crimson eyes. Kakashi's eyes widen and he screams at her to get out of the way before it's too late. Kakashi knows he can't get his jutsu away from her in time. He couldn't manage it back with Rin when he still had the Sharingan… he knows he can never manage it now.

His hand is closer to her than he first imagined. Time seems to slowly pass, crawl, completely stop… and then, it's like Rin all over again. He can already feel the coppery coldness of blood dripping through his fingers, the feel of her organs on his outstretched arm. He can smell the metallic sting of blood, the smell of ozone from his created lightning. He can hear the scream, he can hear the call of his name. It's Rin all over again, but at the same time, it's _not_ because this is _Kurenai,_ not _Rin_.

And he's just done the same mistake all over again, killed his more-than-friend for the second time, caused the demise of another of his most precious people for the nth time.

And now… now, Kakashi feels guilty. He can feel the remorse just as much as he can feel the blood on his hands. He can feel the pain clawing at his chest just as much as he can feel the tenderness of the skin on the other side of her body. He can smell the tears that will never fall, not from his own eyes, just as much as he can smell the distinctive scent of blood and ozone mixed together.

…Except he can't.

"Shadow Possession Jutsu," A lazy voice drawls as its owner emerges from the trees onto the ground with a body draped over his shoulder, "Complete," Shikamaru smirks lightly, 'And just in time too…' The electricity dies in Kakashi's hand. He feels like laughing hysterically in relief, and this time he's sure it is. He is grateful that for once, _for once,_ he listened to his gut feeling and asked Shikamaru to come with him. The younger shinobi was all too glad to comply, very eager to help.

Kakashi only manages a half-smile before he drops to his knees. Mental exhaustion as well as the poison finally take their toll on his body.

Tao grits his teeth as he loses control over the seal. _Foiled… We failed…_ Tao thinks. He can see Kai. He's already out of it, probably knocked out by that shinobi. Lin won't stand a chance either, not against a full-fledged Jonin by the looks of it. He sees the first dog before he fully registers what he's doing.

Tao makes a run for it, leaving both of his brothers behind. _I'm sorry…_ He only vaguely thinks as he escapes.

Lin's eyes flash dangerously as his eyes land on his knocked out brother. He gets ready to fight his way out, but he knows it's futile before he even starts. The eight dogs around him can take him out in a heartbeat, and with a Jonin on their side… Lin has always been one for logic and tact above all else. _Even after everything we've been through… everything we've planned…_ Lin shakes his head. They never wanted to kill the Demon that plagued their minds and their memories.

No… they wanted him to suffer. They wanted him to feel what they felt when he took their parents from them.

But life has other plans.

Lin allows himself to be knocked out as Shikamaru hits the back of his head with the blunt part of his kunai. Kurenai is already by Kakashi's side by the time Shikamaru turns back to her. Shikamaru sighs in what could be annoyance. _Sheesh… why do women have to fuss so much? It's obvious that he's fine…_ Shikamaru thinks dully.

"He's been poisoned," Kurenai states in such a tone that Shikamaru wonders if maybe he voiced his thoughts out loud. _Troublesome…_ is all he thinks, however. The two ninja as well as the dogs hurry back to Konoha with the three unconscious men.

-oOo-

A ceiling of pure white is the first thing Kakashi sees when he lazily blinks his eyes open. _Hospital…_ He wants to groan as the realization dawns on him. In the past, he only hated hospitals because they were plain boring, but now…. Hospitals have become a place to be feared because of-

The door slams open, nearly sending it off of its hinges. Kakashi feels sorry for the wall and is sure it's dented due to the force of the blow.

 _Ah… speak of the devi- charming medic._ Kakashi eye-smiles at Sakura as she glares at him, "Sensei…" She starts dangerously. Kakashi puts up his arms in defense, for all the good that's going to do him.

"I'm sure you can spare him until he's _out_ of the hospital, Sakura-chan," Kakashi almost jumps out of his skin when he hears the unexpected voice. His head turns so he could look at her. Her crimson eyes are smiling at him. He thinks he sees worry in them, and maybe something else… but that might be his imagination.

"Hai, Kurenai-sensei… you're probably right," Sakura says as she abandons her previous goal and heads outside with an all-too cheery wave. That little devil… she knows exactly what she's doing. The door, surprisingly not yet broken, clicks shut behind her. Kakashi turns back to Kurenai with an eye-smile, fake as it is. Kurenai sees right through it.

"I was worried, you know," Kurenai says finally after what seems like an eternity, "The poison in your system took Sakura-chan hours to completely filter out," Kakashi nods.

"You should not worry about me, Kurenai-san… I'm tougher than I look," Kakashi says with a wry chuckle. _Kurenai-san…_ Kurenai thinks with a slight frown. Kakashi and she… they abandoned formality a while ago.

"It's just… just Kurenai," She tries to say with a gentle smile. She notices that Kakashi has not yet met her eyes, not once, "Is anything the matter?" She asks gently because for all the time that she's known him, Kakashi never reacts to angry demands or loud questions.

"Why," Kakashi starts before he shakes his head, "Why are you here?" The question comes out blunter than Kakashi thought it would. Kurenai feels just slightly hurt by it. Kakashi quickly clarifies, "I almost killed you…"

"But, you didn't," Kurenai says stubbornly, the same stubbornness he can see in Mirai, "And that's all that matters,"

"You don't understand, Kurenai-san," Kakashi hisses through gritted teeth, "Don't you see? I'm cursed… and you and Mirai have to stay away from me," He says bluntly and quickly because he doesn't trust himself to be able to say it more nicely, more gently. He never sees the slap coming, but he sure feels the sting.

"You're not," Kurenai starts angrily before she shakes her head, "You're not cursed…" She says more calmly. Kakashi eyes her with widened eyes, "You're not… You just had a lot of bad things happen to you… but that doesn't mean anything," Kurenai is rambling and she knows it. Kurenai stands up and heads to the door. Kakashi thinks that that's the end of that.

Kurenai opens the door, pokes her head outside and calls, "Mirai. You wanna see Papa?" A delighted screech from the other side is all the answer she receives, and soon, Mirai is barreling right past her Mama and to her Papa's side. Mirai smiles brightly at Papa, making sure not to make loud noises. Mama explained that Papa is hurt, so Mirai has to be extra careful.

But she misses Papa. She misses him so, so much that she just has to hug him.

He doesn't show that he's hurt, so Mirai thinks it's safe. Papa ruffles her hair lightly. Mirai beams cheerfully as Mama ruffles her hair as well, intentionally putting her hand over Kakashi's who freezes quite suddenly.

Kurenai smiles at him, "Won't you let this be the start of the good things?" Kurenai asks lightly as her heart pounds in her chest that she's afraid it might burst. Kakashi finally meets her eyes, expression too shocked that it's almost comical, but Kurenai can't bring herself to laugh.

"Hai," Kakashi says finally as Mirai rambles about Tenzo/Cat person and all his boring activities, "Hai… I'd like that," Kakashi smiles truthfully behind his mask and Kurenai returns it with one of her own.

Kakashi remembers why he allowed himself to get attached. It's a nice, fuzzy feeling that warms up his chest every time he looks at Mirai, every glance he shares with Kurenai.

This is why Kakashi always chooses this, and will always choose this.

Asuma believed that protecting the King is the most important goal one must care about, but Kakashi finds himself slowly disagreeing. The Kings are important, that's true… but each and every time… Kakashi would rather protect his Queens.

 **Author's Notes:** I hope you enjoyed this story! Before anyone asks, the seal is completely made up and doesn't really exist as far as I know XD Please let me know what you thought of this chapter!

 **A Response to the Reviews on Chapter 14:**

 **DeruMaru:** I'm glad you liked it! What did you think of this chapter and the story as a whole? :D I want to thank you for your continued support throughout the story ;)

 **okami amaterasu:** I hope you liked this chapter as well! I gave the story a thorough thinking and I thought it would be cool to write too! So look forward to such a story coming out soon! :D Thank you so much for sticking with me till the end! :D

 **Ephemeral Solitude:** I tried not to rush through things in this chapter, but I'm glad you liked the previous chapter! What did you think of this one? And what about the story? Is it bad I had no idea what EXO was before you brought it to my attention? XD Thanks for your support! :D

 **alucard77:** Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoyed the story! :D

 **Until Next Time with the Epilogue!**


	16. Epilogue

**Author's Notes:** Hello and welcome to the final update to this story! This is the epilogue, and it was very easy to write! The first bit will sound very familiar… anyways, I hope you enjoy! Check out the Author's Notes at the end! :D

 **Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING!

 **Epilogue**

"I'm going, Father," The eighteen year-old mutters as she clasps her hands together. She smiles at the picture of her father. Even after her mother remarried, the photo remained, and the new husband forbids removing it. _In memory of a great man._ He had said with a sincere nod and a sad look on his face. Mirai smiles brilliantly.

"Mirai!" Her mother gasps when she sees her daughter, "You're late!" Mirai has to stifle a laugh at the look of panic and vague promise of bodily harm which is not directed at her, "Weren't you going to escort the Seventh today?" Kurenai asks accusingly, _I knew that man would be a bad influence on my Mirai…_ She thinks with a sniff.

"No, Mom. Today, I'm going to follow the predecessor," Mirai says with a soft smile, "I don't have to go early," _For many reasons…_ She adds silently. One would be that they wouldn't be leaving till later, and another is that that same predecessor is busy snoring away in the adjacent bedroom.

"Kakashi?" Kurenai blinks, "It's just like him to forget about something like this,"

"Forget?" Mirai repeats skeptically, "We both know-" Kurenai wags her pointer at her daughter. Mirai gets the hint and shrugs, "I'm escorting him and Gai-jisan. We'll be away for two or three days," Mirai informs as she checks her pack, "Can you please make sure he comes on time?" Mirai is already planning on going to the meeting spot even though the meeting time is still well-away. _The sooner we get to leave, the better._ She tells herself. However, if she's being honest… she just doesn't want her Dad's reputation for being forever tardy to move on to her as well…. And there's still one last reason.

"Alright," Kurenai waves as Mirai leaves. She watches the younger woman's retreating back with a proud glint in her eyes. It seems like only yesterday when Mirai was asking for a cookie from the jar, which was still on the counter and too high for her to reach. Now, Mirai has become a strong and respectable kunoichi. Her skills got recognized enough that both the Sixth and Seventh Hokages have asked for her presence on their escort teams from time to time.

 _Oh, how time flies…_ Kurenai thinks with a fond smile as she closes the door shut. Her smile contorts into a frown, "And I'm getting old…"

"You're not getting old," A very familiar voice whispers in her ear as arms wrap around her from behind.

"Morning," Kurenai says, although she knows he's been up for a while. She kisses his exposed cheek and ignores the stupid grin stretching on his face, "When were you planning on telling me that you were leaving for a few days?" Kurenai asks and puts the Sixth under her sharp scrutiny. The previous Hokage fidgets like one of Iruka's students would. She doesn't say that out loud, but she can't quite smother a laugh at the mental image.

"Maa… I forgot," Kakashi says finally after what seems like an eternity.

"Mhmm," Kurenai shakes her head, "Mirai is waiting for you and the rest of the team already," Kakashi has a disbelieving look on his face.

"It's too _early_ to meet up," Kakashi comments incredulously, "Why would she do something like that?"

"Ah, so you didn't forget the time you're supposed to meet up, but you forgot you're supposed to meet up?" Kurenai has to laugh at Kakashi's expression, "I think you're losing your edge, Hokage-sama," She says jokingly with a wink. The man she agreed to marry pouts like an overgrown child, "Mirai asked me to get you there on time," Kakashi snaps up to attention.

"I'll go when I'm ready to go," He says with a shrug, having had his fill from hearing all about how _time is valuable_ and how he _shouldn't lay around doing nothing when he has something he should be doing but just isn't._

"You'll be gone for a while," Kurenai says with a pout of her own, "Our bed will grow cold without you in it," Kakashi grins, all teeth that are so canine-like and interesting.

"Well… how about we warm it up so it can last for a few days?"

-oOo-

The other members of their group arrive before the Sixth Hokage does, unsurprisingly.

However, it is not a little bit surprising, at least to everyone who isn't Hatake-Sarutobi Mirai, that the ever-late ex-Copy ninja rounds the corner and meets up with the others just as the designated time for the meeting rolls around, "Good morning. Ready to move out?" Kakashi asks with an eye-smile, mask firmly back in place.

"Hai, Hokage-sama," One of the others snaps out of his temporary daze and salutes the previous Hokage accordingly. As they start moving to their destination, Mirai purposefully strides closer to the Hokage than is formally acceptable. Kakashi's mind slips from Hokage Mode to Father Mode as he knows Mirai might need some parental advice.

"Hey, Dad," The lack of formality affirms his suspicions and he gives Mirai his full attention. Then, with the playfulness and teasing he has come to associate with Asuma over the years he'd known the Sarutobi, she says, "Did you have fun this morning?" Kakashi has one moment to blink in surprise before he's back to being aloof.

He doesn't give her an answer. He previously thought most kids would be too uncomfortable talking about their parents' bed life. But Mirai, he quickly came to learn, is not like most kids.

"So…?" Mirai teases gently. She may have escaped the house early to get away from learning about whatever happens between them outside what she needs to know… but that doesn't mean she can't tease either of them relentlessly about anything that she knows has happened, especially her Dad, who is awkward and unlike most men.

"So… breakfast was good," Kakashi replies without missing a beat.

"Oh?" Mirai's eyes hold the same color as her Mom's, but the glint in them is all her Father's, "And what about the bed? Was it comfortable this morning?" She asks with all the indifference she can manage. Her tightly concealed expression and external aloofness is very familiar to Kakashi, and it's only after a moment that he realizes why.

That's all him.

 **Author's Notes:** I hope you liked this story and its ending! Please tell me what you though via review of pm! Thanks for sticking with me till the end and I hope you enjoyed the story as much as I enjoyed writing it! :D

 **A Response to the Reviews on Chapter 15:**

 **alucard77:** I'm sorry you didn't like the story, but I said at the very beginning that this story will have hints at KakaKure and won't be purely so… Thank you for reading, regardless!

 **okami amaterasu:** I'm glad you loved the previous chapter and I hope this chapter did not disappoint you! The first chapter of your request fic is being written and will be published today! The story's title is 'In the Dark of Night', so check it out if you want :D

 **DeruMaru:** Thank you so much! I'm glad you like the story and I hope you liked how it wrapped up! Thank you for your continued support! P.S: I got my results back and I gotta say that I did well, so thanks for wishing me luck ;)

 **Prescripto13:** Thanks for the review :D I'm glad you liked the ending of the last chapter… what about this one? :S

 **And here's a little surprise! I have done a random selection of this story's favorites, followers and reviewers to get three lucky names! The following users have gained a reward one-shot for being readers of this story! If your name is mentioned below and you're interested, please send me a pm! :D**

 **From the Story's Followers:** **wildcrazything**

 **From the Story's Favorites:** **maripuleaassse**

 **From the Story's Reviewers:** **DeruMaru**

 **Over and out!**


End file.
